


November is Multishipper

by Leana_Bodt



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caprichos, Crack, Drabble Collection, Kissing, Leana Month, M/M, OTP'S, Omega Verse, One Shot Collection, Porque es mi cumpleaños beibis (?), Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, multishipper
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 29,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leana_Bodt/pseuds/Leana_Bodt
Summary: Noviembre. Es mi cumpleaños y quiero ser caprichosa. Así que aquí van 30 One Shots y Drabbles, independientes unos de otros, de 30 parejas diferentes de Kuroko no basket. Uno por día, durante todo el mes. Algo de crack y las infaltables OTP’s. Cumplir 23 no puede ser tan malo (?)





	1. Kise x Kasamatsu

**Author's Note:**

> Debo decir que este año ha sido bastante mierda. Así que, bueno, vengo con mi desquite porque si el mundo no me hace feliz, pues yo me haré feliz (?) y porque sabemos que los cumpleaños son las excusas perfectas para cumplir caprichos. Y yo feliz de compartir este capricho con ustedes. No están beteados, así que cualquier error me disculpo, pero el tiempo apremia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise x Kasamatsu: “Kise estaba enamorado y Kasamatsu había sido arrastrado por ese sentimiento. Demasiado tarde para remediarlo, aunque sabía que no podía haber sido de otra forma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por supuesto debía comenzar con mi OTP, que la tengo tan abandonado que no puedo con ello. ¡Necesito más de estos dos en mi vida! Un poco de mi perspectiva del bello Kise y Senpai –teamopordeóh- que siempre estará ahí para él. Dulce, dulce.

**Más allá de la impresión**

**.**

 

Si le preguntaran a Kise como fue que se enamoró de Kasamatsu, el diría que fue amor a primera vista, que fue como un flechazo directo al corazón.

Si le preguntaran qué fue lo que hizo que se enamorara, Kise contestaría que fueron esos enormes ojos azules cargados de determinación, esa voz firme cuando daba órdenes. Que fue su carácter, que fueron esas benditas piernas enfundadas en largas medias.

Lo primero, exageraciones para hacerlo todo más romántico. Lo segundo, simples complementos, cosas que contribuyen al amor y al deseo. Porque nada de eso era exactamente la verdad.

Kise se había enamorado de Kasamatsu Yukio porque el chico lo aceptaba con todo lo que él era.

_Al verdadero Kise Ryouta._

Porque el rubio no siempre era un encanto, porque no siempre tenía buenos sentimientos hacia todos. No siempre brillaba. Kise podía pasar de ser el sol, a ser la luna. Si una persona no le interesaba, no se molestaba en mostrarle su lado brillante, sino el apático, su lado más oscuro e indiferente.

Tampoco era tan idiota o despistado como todos creían, pero prefería que siguieran creyéndolo. Era un chico observador, donde todas sus acciones tenían consecuencias y, precisamente, eran las que él quería.

Si alguien no se ganaba su respeto, pues no tenía por qué dárselo. Así fue como no tomó en cuenta a Kasamatsu al principio, ¿cómo alguien bajo, que además no tenía un talento abrumador, era el líder? ¿Su Capitán? El azabache estaba subestimándolo al dejarlo con los jugadores inexpertos, cuando él había sido titular en un equipo muy importante.

Kasamatsu fue tajante, a pesar de que el rubio lo había encarado, el Capitán no se dejó intimidar. Él era justo y si alguien quería un puesto, debía ganárselo. Punto.

Aunque tuvieron ese pequeño altercado, Kasamatsu jamás se mostró diferente con él a lo largo del tiempo. Lo apoyó, lo guio y se mantuvo ahí, siendo un líder, tratándolo como a todos los demás. Pero Kise se dio cuenta de que no quería ser tratado como todos los demás y el motivo estaba lejos de ser impulsado por el básquetbol o su ego.

Kise quería que lo viera a _él._ Como lo había mirado aquella vez, cuando el rubio le mostró su verdadero yo, petulante y seguro de sus capacidades, y aun así no lo había juzgado.

Nadie conocía ese lado de Kise mejor que Kasamatsu. Porque con él se había mostrado así desde un inicio y no tenía que medir sus comentarios, no tenía que calcular o fingir una sonrisa, todo era genuino.

Pero Kise no quería que nadie más supiera de ese lado egoísta, calculador y apático, porque era suyo, era el lado más propio y oscuro de su personalidad; así que no lo mostraba a nadie más y Kasamatsu no dijo nada al respecto, ni a él, ni a nadie. Ese lado ya no solo era suyo, le pertenecía a ambos. Como también, se mantenía a raya con el mayor, era como si sus dos mitades estuvieran en armonía junto a él.

Por eso Kise se enamoró de Kasamatsu, porque lo aceptaba con ambos contrastes, lo aceptaba por completo.

—Si piensas tanto se te va a fundir el cerebro.

—¡Kasamatsu! —Exclamó Kise girando el rostro y haciendo un puchero, viendo al mayor soltar el humo del cigarrillo por la nariz y luego los labios. Estaba recostado boca abajo, apoyado en los codos y cubierto con las sábanas hasta su espalda baja.

Kise sonrió, radiante y feliz. Kasamatsu lo había aceptado por ocho años, donde su relación, a pesar de todos los inconvenientes de la distancia y su vida de adultos, jamás decayó.

Alzó la mano y deslizó los dedos por la columna vertebral del azabache.

—Ya tengo que irme, Kise —dijo Kasamatsu como advertencia, no podían tener otra ronda o se iría el último tren y él debía estar temprano en la oficina al día siguiente.

—Puedo llevarte por la mañana —susurró el rubio besando su hombro, mordiendo, deslizando los dedos hacia abajo esta vez, entre sus glúteos aún húmedos por su semilla—. Quédate, ¿sí?

Un gruñido y Kasamatsu dejó que el rubio lo girara para ponerse entre sus piernas. Sabía que esa mirada y esa sonrisa eran persuasión pura, pero no le importaba. Kasamatsu pensaba que todos tenían un contraste en su personalidad y no por ello se debía subestimar el talento y el esfuerzo de Kise. Además, como conocía todas sus _mañas,_ el mayor sabía que todo lo que Kise hiciera y dijera cuando estaban juntos, era pura verdad.

Kise estaba enamorado y Kasamatsu había sido arrastrado por ese sentimiento. Demasiado tarde para remediarlo, aunque sabía que no podía haber sido de otra forma.

Porque de eso se trataba el amor, de algo incondicional, duradero y natural.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sus reviews siempre son amados...  
> Besos de gato~


	2. Haizaki x Kuroko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haizaki x Kuroko: “En ese preciso instante, se lamió los labios mientras miraba su boca. Se preguntó si Kuroko podía leer su expresión, deseosa y al borde de perder el control.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad es que estéticamente, Haizaki me gusta bastante, Chico malo y ese gesto de lamer el pulgar (lo sé, soy rara); y siento que él tiene cierta debilidad por Kuroko. No sé. Hay algo de encanto tenso ahí.  
> Este drabble se sitúa en el capítulo donde Haizaki quema sus zapatillas, cuando se va de Teiko.

 

**De caprichos y malas actitudes**

**.**

Haizaki se inclinó y observó esos enormes ojos celestes. Kuroko no pareció inmutarse ante la proximidad, ni siquiera cuando conocía perfectamente la mala actitud del más alto.

—¿Crees que en el fondo soy un chico serio?

No sabía si compadecerlo por ello o sentirse halagado. Pero no, Haizaki lo encontraba de lo más divertido, aunque extraño.

¿Kuroko era ingenuo? Su intuición le decía que no, no del todo. Porque no se había dado cuenta aún de que todos esos a los que considera sus amigos, lo dejarían atrás. Eran fuertes por sí mismos, no necesitaban un equipo, la amistad. Haizaki sintió cierta punzada de lástima por el chico.

Kuroko le gustaba, debía admitirlo. Con su cuerpo menudo, la piel blanca y los ojos grandes, bonitos. ¿Cómo se vería sonrojado? Jadeando bajo su cuerpo, pidiendo que se detuviera.

En su imaginación, Haizaki no lo hacía, sonreía y apuraba el ritmo de las embestidas, sólo por querer verlo romperse, derretirse entre el dolor y el placer. Porque en su mente, Kuroko también quería aquello, también lo deseaba. Se lo imaginaba bajo su cuerpo, con esas largas y blancas piernas envolviéndole las caderas, ahogando sus gemidos con una mano y con la otra aferrándose a las sábanas.

En ese preciso instante, se lamió los labios mientras miraba su boca. Se preguntó si Kuroko podía leer su expresión, deseosa y al borde de perder el control.

Decidió girarse y lanzar las zapatillas al fuego, no era su intención inicial, debía confesarlo, pero debía hacer algo antes de que perdiera los estribos y se apoderara de esa boca. Si Kuroko se dio cuenta de ello, no dijo nada.

Haizaki le dio la espalda y se fue, no sin antes soltar una amenaza hecha de puro rencor. Aunque terminó alzando la mano como despedida para amenizar sus palabras, porque muy en el fondo, él quería agradarle a Kuroko, quería que le sonriera y le diera ánimos también. ¿Sería un capricho? Esperaba que fuera uno pasajero.

Aunque en su mente él hacía suyo a Kuroko de mil maneras, sus fantasías siempre terminaban igual: con Kuroko aceptándolo, correspondiéndole. Algo que en realidad no pasaría. Kuroko lo odiaría y ese era el único motivo por el cual siempre se abstenía de acercarse, descartando cualquier posibilidad de sucumbir.

Ya estaba en el casillero tomando sus cosas para irse a casa, no tenía intenciones de quedarse a la última clase después de que lo corrieran del equipo “por su propio bien”.

¿Algo bueno de toda esa mierda? Tendría que ser el fin de su obsesión con el chico de cabellos celestes. O eso quería creer.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sus reviews siempre son amados...  
> Besos de gato~


	3. Teppei x Aomine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teppei x Aomine: “Teppei era el que lo arrastraba, como una corriente, y él se dejaba llevar, demasiado perezoso para resistirse, demasiado a gusto para evitarlo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque el moreno parece ser mi maldita debilidad a la hora de escribir. Porque vi una imagen de ellos y desde entonces quedé prendada [perdonen mi ignorancia, pero creo que se les llaman “Picture Story” (esas imágenes que narran los seiyuus en la KUROBAS CUP 2013) donde Kiyoshi y Aomine llegan juntos y tarde al partido]. Porque Teppei es el seme del mundo mundial (?)

**Inminente**

**.**

 

**1**

Aquel día Teppei iba de camino a la cancha pública para jugar básquetbol con sus amigos, una actividad hecha con el motivo de limar asperezas y recuperar amistades. No le extrañó toparse con Aomine por el camino, lo que si llamó su atención fue verlo agachado entre los arbustos.

Se acercó a él y saludó como siempre, todo sonrisas y voz amistosa, pero el moreno se limitó a mirarlo sin mucho interés antes de levantarse y meterse las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

—Es hembra y parece que aún toma leche —dijo apuntando con un gesto del mentón hacia abajo, a una caja donde un pequeño gatito rayado y con matices en gris, se asomaba maullando ante la lejanía del moreno.

—Si la dejamos aquí, puede que le hagan daño o corra hacia la calle y la atropellen —argumentó Teppei agachándose y sacando la pequeña bola de pelos.

—La llevaré a casa y luego volveré.

—Te acompaño.

Aomine enarcó una ceja, pero creyó que sería lógico, ya que él andaba con lo puesto mientras Teppei llevaba su bolso deportivo, donde la acomodó sin dejar de sonreír relajado. Era lo más seguro, ya que la gatita podría ponerse nerviosa y saltar de entre sus brazos.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la casa del moreno, donde no había nadie a esas horas de la tarde. Preparó una cama con un chaleco viejo y la acarició antes de levantarse para volver a la cancha. En el camino compraría leche y otras cosas.

La cercanía de Teppei, con su aura relajada, no le molestaba. Además, a Aomine no le gustaba complicarse con nada. Así que dejó que se acercara, conversando sobre cosas triviales y un poco de básquetbol mientras iba de regreso a la cancha pública, donde Hyuga y Momoi los esperaban furiosos debido a su demora.

**2**

Aomine tenía una debilidad: los animales. El moreno no podía resistirse a ayudar a cualquiera de ellos que necesitara abrigo o comida, porque ellos no podían pedirla expresamente y eso tocaba su fibra sensible. Además, eran incondicionales, sólo debías hacerles cariño y ellos ya confiaban en ti. Él jamás podría abusar de aquello y terminaba por hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarlos a estar mejor.

Teppei también tenía una debilidad: los chicos problemáticos. Sentía la necesidad, casi como si fuera su deber, de ayudarlos a recapacitar, a apreciar el juego y a ellos mismos, a sus amigos.

Para el castaño, Aomine era un chico con problemas debido a la soledad que él mismo se había creado. Alejándose de todos por su decepción a lo que más amaba: el básquetbol. Tenía un talento impresionante, ¿cómo es que podía rendirse tan pronto?

Así que provechó aquella oportunidad para acercarse, yendo a visitar a la gatita, luego acompañándolo a comprar cosas para la misma, así vinieron las salidas a jugar, después para pasar el rato.

Teppei se dio cuenta de que Aomine no era la persona que él creía, egocéntrica y egoísta, solamente era un adolescente que se había desencantado con su pasión, pero eso había cambiado y Aomine ya no tenía que alejar a las personas con su indiferencia.

Fue cuando Teppei fue consciente de que aunque se había acercado para “ayudarlo”, finalmente sólo fue que había química entre ellos, sus personalidades relajadas, su amor por el juego. Era inevitable entablar una amistad.

 

**3**

Para Aomine nada de aquello había sido extraño. Un día Teppei lo acompañó a su casa para dejar a la gatita y la relación siguió avanzando. Había pasado medio año desde aquello, donde no habían dejado de verse y habían desarrollado una estrecha relación. Fue natural, fue fluido.

Y estaban en un punto en el que todo era _inminente._  

Estaban en el balcón de su casa, siempre sola por las tardes ya que sus padres trabajaban, cuando ocurrió aquello.

—Te extrañaré mucho, Aomine —soltó Teppei cuando le contó que debía irse a América para la operación de su rodilla y luego vendría la rehabilitación.

Aomine se giró para verlo a la cara, apoyando la espalda en el borde del balcón. Entonces Teppei avanzó, poniendo ambas manos a cada lado del moreno, aferrándose a la baranda, con una expresión seria en la cara. Era la primera vez que Aomine la veía, y también la primera vez que se sentía abrumado por alguien. Por él.

Entonces Teppei se inclinó posando sus labios en los del moreno, que estaban húmedos, contrastando con los propios. Fue un beso fugaz, donde Teppei chupó su labio y luego se alejó, llamando a los de Aomine, que hizo lo mismo. Así estuvieron un rato. Pero el moreno no se destacaba por su paciencia, así que alzó las manos y le tomó el rostro para profundizar el beso, metiendo la lengua y sintiendo los labios del más alto succionarla.

Las enormes manos de Teppei se aferraron a sus costados, agarrando sus muslos, subiendo hasta descansar en su espalda baja. El beso se detuvo y Aomine apoyó las manos en su cuello, sintiendo sus largos cabellos castaños rozarle la punta de los dedos.

—Siempre consigues lo que quieres, ¿no?

—No siempre —respondió Kiyoshi con una sonrisa ladina—. Porque no sabía que quería esto, hasta este preciso instante.

Aomine enarcó una ceja y dejó caer las manos, apoyó la frente sobre su hombro unos instantes, porque él también lo extrañaría. Teppei se deslizó dentro de su vida y Aomine por fin fue consiente hasta qué punto. No sólo eran gustos en común, sino que también era su química, la fluidez de su actuar el uno con el otro.

Teppei era el que lo arrastraba, como una corriente, y él se dejaba llevar, demasiado perezoso para resistirse, demasiado a gusto para evitarlo.

Pero no diría nada de eso, porque seguramente Teppei ya lo sabía, ya lo había notado.

Sintió a la gata restregarse entre sus piernas, pasando entre ellos mientras maullaba, tenía hambre. Aomine se movió para ir a atender a su gatita y Teppei lo siguió.

Compartieron más besos, más toques. Aomine se dio cuenta de que le gustaban las manos de Teppei, grandes, lo abarcan todo. Debieron haber hecho eso antes. Pero ya no podía arrepentirse de nada. Teppei se iba a otro país para rehabilitarse y él seguiría con lo suyo, entrenando y jugando.

Su relación era a base de pura fluidez, a pulso. Lo que pasara en el futuro sería simplemente algo inminente, lo que tuviera que pasar, así que ninguno se preocupaba por ello, esperarían. Dejarían que el tiempo decidiera.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sus reviews siempre son amados...  
> Besos de gato~


	4. Yūya x Takao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yūya x Takao: “Todo se lo tomaba en serio, incluso a Takao, a quién eso le causaba gracia y cierto estremecimiento en su estómago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es que Yūya exuda sensualidad dura, algo intenso, pero parece ser bastante serio en todo. Me gusta ese chico. Soy escorpión y sé que a Takao también puede moverle algo más que el piso.

**Es cosa de dejarse llevar**

**.**

 

Yūya era un chico bastante serio, tanto en actitud, como con las cosas que hacía. Se estaba esforzando en los entrenamientos y exigía lo mismo a los demás, no podían perder el ritmo.

Quería hacer un buen trabajo, tomando el ejemplo de su hermano y entrenando hasta más tarde.

Todo se lo tomaba en serio, incluso a Takao, a quién eso le causaba gracia y cierto estremecimiento en su estómago. Porque cuando Yūya lo miraba con intensidad y la expresión seria, el azabache percibía su deseo. Su aura poderosa, caliente. Y Takao también lo deseaba.

Takao recordaba vagamente como se desató aquello, cuando se quedaron a ordenar el gimnasio y Yūya le dio un beso en los labios sin previo aviso, en medio de una conversación. Desde entonces no se habían detenido. Besándose después del entrenamiento, tocándose bajo la ropa, masturbándose mutuamente. Takao haciéndole una felación por el simple gusto de ver como el rostro del rubio cambiaba, como se derrumbaba contra la pared, jadeando y excitado.

Yūya le había dicho que le gustaba, que se había enamorado de ese humor sarcástico y retorcido, de esa mirada desafiante y sonrisa coqueta. Se lo repetía mientras le comía la boca y el azabache se derretía entre sus brazos, complacido.

Porque el chico de cabellos rubio oscuro también era intenso, se lo demostraba cuando lo tomaba de los muslos, instándolo a engancharse en sus caderas, lo ponía contra la pared y lo besaba, metiendo la lengua y frotándola al ritmo de sus embestidas sobre la ropa.

Takao se había dejado llevar al principio, porque esa mirada y esa boca eran completamente adictivas. Se dejaba llevar por la pasión y el deseo, porque le gustaba como se sentía. Pero debía admitir que Yūya también lo había conquistado. No solo eran los besos furtivos, también eran las conversaciones cargadas de confianza, cuando el más alto le llevaba el almuerzo o también lo acompañaba a casa. Le enviaba mensajes de texto, breves y sin ningún cargo amoroso exagerado, pero Takao sonreía cada vez que miraba su celular.

—También me gustas —soltó Takao de repente, con Yūya recostado entre sus piernas, justo después de haber acabado ya por tercera vez esa tarde.

Yūya lo miró de vuelta, con los ojos muy abiertos, y sonrió de medio lado, suave, pero se veía satisfecho. Takao se limitó a dejar caer la cabeza en el respaldo y seguir acariciando sus cabellos rubios.

Admitía que todo había comenzado como simple deseo, pero para él eso no tenía nada de malo, al fin y al cabo, la atracción y la compatibilidad sexual eran importantes para Takao. Aunque no creyó que se enamoraría, se sentía… correcto.

Takao bajó la mirada al escuchar la suave respiración del chico rozar sobre su abdomen, se había dormido.

Lo único que podría reclamarle, es que no hacía ninguna diferencia con él en el entrenamiento, cuando Yūya bien sabía que algunas veces su cuerpo necesitaba un poco de consideración.

Ya le haría presión psicológica con ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sus reviews siempre son amados...  
> Besos de gato~


	5. Murasakibara x Himuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murasakibara x Himuro: “Himuro Tatsuya era dulce. A Murasakibara le gustaba lo dulce, porque lo hacía sentir bien. Himuro lo hacía sentir bien.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confieso que la personalidad de Murasakibara no es mi favorita, para nada. Pero estéticamente me gustan juntos. Y me gusta Himuro. Sólo por ello, no puedo ignorarlos. Y porque el de cabellos lilas parece aceptar cualquier petición de Muro-chin.

**Es dulce. Es suficiente**

**.**

 

Murasakibara miraba fijamente el ojo que Himuro dejaba ver, pero por más que se concentrara, no podía decidir de qué color era. ¿Gris? ¿Verde? Quizás ambos…

No se resistió a levantar la mano y quitar el flequillo que siempre cubría el otro ojo, ante la mirada sorprendida de Himuro. El azabache calló lo que estaba diciendo y luego le sonrió al notar las intenciones del más alto, que tenía razón, era el matiz de ambos colores.

Murasakibara no podría asegurar si fue ver ambos ojos, ese bello rostro por completo o esa sonrisa, pero de pronto quiso besarlo, como cuando quería comer un dulce porque se veía apetitoso.

Aunque no fue solo la belleza de ese chico, sino que su _sabor._

Con cada succión de sus labios, Murasakibara pudo comprobar que Himuro era dulce en todo sentido: en el sabor de sus labios, cuando le sonreía, cuando lo miraba al estar solos, cuando le conversaba.

Himuro Tatsuya era _dulce_. A Murasakibara le gustaba lo dulce, porque lo hacía sentir bien. Himuro lo hacía sentir bien.

—¿Atsushi? —jadeó Himuro cuando este soltó sus labios y se relamió sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Muro-chin es dulce —contestó sin más, no se exaltó por la mirada de extrañeza del otro—, Muro-chin me gusta.

Himuro pestañeó un par de veces y luego le brindó otra de sus sonrisas, esa misma que Murasakibara comenzaba a querer solo para él.

El azabache sabía que ese chico era de un pensamiento simple, era negro o era blanco, le gustaba o le era indiferente. Odiaba o amaba. Por ello, Himuro supo que le estaba hablando con sinceridad y que ese “me gusta” bien podía ser del modo amoroso, aunque quizás Murasakibara no alcanzara a tener en consideración todo lo que eso conllevaba. Para el de cabellos lilas era cosa de que si quería algo, lo demás no le importaba.

Para Himuro era suficiente.

—También me gustas, Atsushi.

Esa vez fue él quien lo besó, menos demandante, buscando disfrutar de la sensación de tener esa lengua entre los labios.

Y para Murasakibara también era suficiente.


	6. Kagami x Kise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami x Kise: “Cuando las puertas de la suite se abrieron y sus ojos vieron los orbes dorados frente a él, supo que no podría estar en otro sitio. Nunca más.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami es un amor. Kise es una ternura cuando quiere. A mi parecer, su relación sería bastante tierna, pero también muy pasional. Estos dos me encantan. Esto pudo haber sido más largo, en serio, pero el tiempo apremia. Algún día puede que explote más la idea. Algún día.

**Incandescente**

**.**

**1**

Kagami se acercó a la recepción para consultar a la mujer por el que sería su cliente. El edificio era elegante, con los adornos necesarios y colores neutros, al pelirrojo le pareció demasiado elegante para él, se sintió fuera de lugar.

Pero cuando las puertas de la suite se abrieron y sus ojos vieron los orbes dorados frente a él, supo que no podría estar en otro sitio. Nunca más.

¿Cómo era posible que el sol estuviese encerrado en una sola persona?

Lo vio acercarse, refulgiendo con luz propia y una sonrisa radiante, pero en su mirada, Kagami supo que el chico sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando, el efecto que estaba teniendo sobre él.

—Soy Kise Ryouta.

—Kagami Taiga, su nuevo guardaespaldas.

 

**2**

Kagami debió haber previsto que todo aquello pasaría. Que Kise lo atraería como una polilla cegada por la luz, pero la verdad era que, aunque lo hubiese sabido, no lo habría evitado.

Porque Kise era realmente dulce con las personas que le importaban, se esforzaba por hacerlos felices, era atento y alegre. Aunque a veces era demasiado para su gusto, en realidad, Kise era mucho de todo. Muy sonriente. Muy coqueto. Muy sensual. Muy sociable. Muy radiante.

Kise no lo trataba como a su guardaespaldas, como estaba acostumbrado con sus clientes anteriores, sino que el rubio lo incluía en todas sus actividades como si fuese su amigo: “estarás conmigo en todas partes, es mejor que nos llevemos bien, ¿no?”. Kagami aún no veía la ventaja de aquello, usaba traje, era obvio que no pasaría desapercibido, pero al final, el pelirrojo sabía que no podría negarle nada a Kise.

Terminó considerándolo un amigo, quizás algo más. Él quería ser algo más.

 

**3**

Kagami se arrepintió de no haberle dicho aquello antes, de sus sentimientos, de que quizás quería protegerlo por algo más que el trabajo, por algo más que ser amigos luego de convivir seis meses.

Porque estaba allí, abatido en el suelo, presionando una herida que apenas sentía, ¿eso tibio que escurría por sus dedos era sangre? Sí. Kagami estaba herido, ¿por qué? Por una fan de Kise que no soportó los rumores de que el chico tenía una novia, lo cual era eso, simples rumores. La chica, los movimientos y el cuchillo, eso era lo que creía recordar.

Kise estaba allí, aferrando los mismos dedos que presionaban su herida y la sangre se escurría junto a sus sentimientos.

—Te quiero.

Las palabras salieron pastosas de los labios de Kagami y Kise lloró un poco más. Haciendo más presión, no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos.

_No me dejes. Por favor. Por favor._

Pero por más que Kagami quisiera seguir mirándolo, seguir a su lado, sus ojos se cerraron y el sueño se apoderó de él.

 

**4**

Kagami abrió los ojos y sintió la punzada en la frente, justo sobre el nacimiento del puente de su nariz, como si hubiese dormido demasiado.

Entonces escuchó el sonido de una puerta y unos pasos, la voz de una mujer y entonces lo vio: Kise se detuvo a los pies de la camilla y su expresión de sorpresa cambió por el llanto, lo vio derrumbarse mientras se acercaba a su lado y le aferraba la mano.

—Estás… estás… p-pensé que no… ¡Kagami! —intentó modular el rubio entre hipos.

Se inclinó y lo beso, fue suave, presionando solo unos segundos y Kagami podría asegurar que había tocado el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Abrió la boca para capturar el labio inferior del rubio, suave y tibio, lo sintió entre los suyos y succionó. Repitió la acción, sintiendo la lengua rozar sin decidirse a entrar.

Era el primer beso que compartían, había sido perfecto, había sido en el momento indicado.

—Te dije que jamás te dejaría, ¿no? Yo no rompo mis promesas, Kise —contestó Kagami, la garganta rasposa pero la sonrisa radiante, todo dientes, achicando los ojos.

 

**5**

Kagami no lo sabía, pero él también era reluciente y cálido, como el fuego, como el color de su cabello. Él era intenso, en sus sentimientos, en su actuar, en el sexo.  

Kise se sentía abrumado por todo aquello de una manera que le gustaba. Estaba enamorado de ese chico de poco tacto y sonrisa encantadora. Como cuando se tiene frío y se encuentra una fuente de calor. No quería volver a sentir ese frío, el estar sin Kagami, nunca más.

Ya eran pareja y Kagami parecía querer a los demás incluso mucho más lejos que antes, siendo receloso con Kise, lo cual le parecía muy tierno.

—Te quiero —soltó Kise cuando estaban arriba de la Van y Kagami solo gruñó antes de darle un casto beso en los labios.

Ambos estaban encandilados, y ninguno de los dos quería volver a ver con tal de seguir sintiéndose así. Enamorados. Perfectos. De estar juntos.  


	7. Wakamatsu x Aomine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakamatsu x Aomine: “No había tiempo para pensar, ni para arrepentirse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque ME ENCANTA la tensión sexual y estos dos la sudan, ¡la gritan! A pesar de ello, esto iba a ser un poco más, ¿tierno? Sep. Pero, ¡ah! La tensión sexual… me pudo –comosiempre- por lo que quedó así y no me arrepiento de nada. Insisto con que Aomine es mi maldita debilidad.

**Es tan imposible como inevitable**

**.**

Si a Wakamatsu le hubiesen preguntado cómo sería su primer beso, él hubiese respondido que sería con una chica baja, menuda y muy bonita, dulce, de enormes ojos. Que sería él quién lo iniciara, con timidez y nerviosismo. Que hubiese sido delicado, tranquilo, simplemente tanteando terreno. Estaba en lo cierto solo en una cosa: él lo inició.

El de cabellos cenizas no sabía si culpar a sus hormonas o a la adrenalina del momento, pero estaba allí, besando a alguien que era todo lo contrario a lo que él creía eran sus gustos. Alto, de cuerpo trabajado y piel morena. Un chico. Nada de ojos enormes y sonrisa dulce. Tenía la voz ronca. Todo palabras mordaces y mirada indiferente con el mundo.

Aomine Daiki.

Aunque nunca se imaginó hacer algo _así,_ con _él_ precisamente, se sentía demasiado bien. La lengua húmeda y caliente frotándose sobre la suya, moviéndose hasta rozarle el paladar. Esos labios apretujando los propios con fuerza, demandando, abriendo la boca para atraparlo en un beso voraz.

Wakamatsu había perdido la noción del tiempo, del espacio y de todo lo que no fuera Aomine. El rubio lo tenía contra la pared, el otro con una pierna sobre su cadera, la espalda apoyada para alzar la pelvis y se frotaban como dos pubertos, jadeando, gruñendo, sin dejar de besarse.

Sentía las manos de Aomine aferrarlo por el trasero, alzando más la pierna por su cintura para que la fricción fuese más profunda. Aomine era demandante, tanto en el beso, como en las caricias. Wakamatsu sabía que el moreno le estaba permitiendo tenerlo así, porque su fuerza se igualaba, pero Aomine se estaba dejando hacer, dominando la situación desde el inicio, buscando el placer.

—A-Aomine —jadeaba Wakamatsu sobre su cuello, mordiendo con cada latigazo de placer que le recorría la columna vertebral en sus embistes.

Habían comenzado con una discusión, bastante estúpida, él lo sabía. Aomine quería sus revistas y Wakamatsu le dijo que se las entregaría por semana, si es que completaba los días del entrenamiento. Si faltaba a uno, no había nada que devolver.

Aomine no era muy adepto a las reglas, a que le ordenaran que hacer, así que había perdido los estribos y se había abalanzado sobre Wakamatsu. Se escuchaba el chillido de sus zapatillas contra el piso, unos golpes contra el rostro, el estómago, miradas furiosas e insultos. Entonces Wakamatsu lo aferró de la camisa para encararlo y la cercanía fue como si juntaran dos imanes, no pudo contener sus ganas de besarlo, tan repentinas como avasalladoras.

Cuando lo hizo, pensó que Aomine lo golpearía, pero no se imaginó que el chico correspondería, cerrando los ojos y girando ambos cuerpos, guiándolo hasta que chocaron contra la pared, Aomine atrapado entre la dura superficie y el cuerpo de Wakamatsu.

—Me vengo —jadeó Aomine, su voz ronca y todo el cuerpo temblando.

Wakamatsu lo aferró de la nuca, juntando sus frentes y bebiendo de su aliento caliente, moviendo su mano sobre ambas erecciones, arriba y abajo, acompañado de sus caderas.

Aomine se corrió, abundante, mordiendo el labio inferior de Wakamatsu, que con una sonrisa de victoria, lo acompañó en el clímax. Aún sensible y temblando, el rubio ceniza apoyó la frente en el hombro de Aomine, que alzó la mano para tirar de los cabellos de su nuca, juguetón.

Aquello era diferente, aunque Aomine había cambiado desde que enfrentó la derrota; estaba más conversador, sonreía más seguido, era perezoso aún, sí, pero ya no era petulante. Ahora disfrutaba del juego.

Pero la dinámica que estaban teniendo en ese momento era diferente, íntima.

—No sabía que te iban los arrumacos después de correrte —soltó con la voz vibrante y divertida, haciendo que Wakamatsu alzara la mirada confundido mientras liberaba la pierna del moreno, que aún la tenía aferrada contra su cadera—. A mí me van las duchas, así que muévete.

Aomine se removió haciendo que el otro le diera espacio, se acomodó el short y se encaminó a las duchas, dejando a Wakamatsu allí de pie, con el sabor de Aomine en la boca, mirando la pared en la que antes lo había tenido apoyado.

—Tú también necesitas una y no tenemos toda la tarde, idiota —dijo el moreno, sin siquiera girarse, dejando la puerta del pasillo abierta, allí donde estaba el camerino.

Wakamatsu se quedó mirando la luz blanca que el moreno encendió y supo que aquello era una invitación, una que quería tomar. Porque quería tener más de _ese_ Aomine, más de esa intensidad, de esos besos, de esas caricias. Quería descubrir hasta dónde lo dejaría llegar, o mejor dicho, hasta dónde Aomine quería que llegara.

Quizás eso era a lo que le llamaban tensión sexual, quizás era su juventud, buscando peligro, algo de adrenalina. Quizás era el mismo Aomine, que era abrumador en cada aspecto de su persona.

Cuando escuchó el agua de la ducha caer contra la cerámica, nada importó. Avanzó hacia el pasillo, sabiendo que no habría vuelta atrás, pero no tenía miedo, era como si aquello fuese inevitable.

No había tiempo para pensar, ni para arrepentirse. 


	8. Kagami x Kuroko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami x Kuroko: “Kuroko pensaba y enumeraba por qué no podía irse con él, por qué la distancia terminaría con su relación, estaba intentando pensar y tomar una decisión como el adulto que era… pero sabía que si Kagami le pidiera que se fueran juntos, lo haría, dejaría todo por él.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La eterna OTP. Ellos me han enamorado desde siempre, ¿cómo no? Se nota que se aman, que su química va mucho más allá de simple amistad. Así que, ah, lo romántico se me sale por los poros cuando de ellos se trata.

**Es mucho más que un para siempre**

**.**

Kuroko sentía ese vacío en el estómago desde que se había levantado, bueno, desde que Kagami se había ido hacía ya una semana. Pero no era ese sentimiento de añoranza, como siempre que el pelirrojo viajaba a América, era el sentimiento de incertidumbre el que lo tenía así.

De pérdida.

Dos días antes de que el pelirrojo tomara el vuelo, había recibido una llamada desde Estados Unidos, era el entrenador de un renombrado equipo de básquetbol, uno que estaba interesado en reclutarlo.

Kagami se veía muy entusiasmado, le había contado a Kuroko mientras sonreía, amplio, mostrando todos sus dientes y achicando los ojos, esa hermosa sonrisa suya, ¡si hasta arrugaba la nariz!

Lo habían conversado cuando Kuroko llegó al departamento que compartían desde hacía cinco años, luego de terminar sus horas de trabajo en el jardín de niños en el que había sido contratado luego de graduarse de Profesor de Kinder.

Kuroko había presentido que algo pasaba en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, Kagami acostumbraba a recibirlo en la puerta con un suave beso en los labios, pero ese beso era tenso, diferente. Se conocían tan bien, por algo ya llevaban seis años de relación.

Si Kagami era reclutado, tendría que regresar a Estados Unidos, vivir allá. Kuroko estaba muy feliz por eso, porque el pelirrojo realmente era talentoso y cumpliría su sueño, iría a las grandes ligas.

Pero Kuroko no podía compartir ese sueño con él. Tenía su vida en Japón, su familia, amigos, trabajo. Ni siquiera sabía inglés.

Kuroko lo pensaba una y otra vez, porque amaba a Kagami, de eso no cabía duda, pero no podía encontrar una solución al asunto. Porque la distancia tarde o temprano gastaría su relación, lo sabía, él era relista, aunque hablaran por celular, por webcam, las brechas de no verse darían espacio a un montón de posibilidades: la monotonía, el cansancio, conocer a otra persona.

Pensaba y enumeraba por qué no podía irse con él, por qué la distancia terminaría con su relación, estaba intentando pensar y tomar una decisión como el adulto que era… pero sabía que si Kagami le pidiera que se fueran juntos, lo haría, dejaría todo por él.

El pestillo de la puerta sonó y Kuroko dio un brinco mientras terminaba de servir la cena que Aomine y Kise le habían ayudado a preparar esa tarde, solo hubo que calentarla.

Caminó hacia la puerta secándose las manos pero Nigou se le había adelantado, saltando en las piernas de Kagami, que lo acarició entre las orejas con una sonrisa, ya se había acostumbrado al animalito y el amor había crecido entre ellos.

Kuroko sonrió amplio cuando sus miradas se encontraron y avanzó para sentir esos brazos firmes envolverlo, sus grandes manos en la espalda y sus bocas uniéndose en un beso profundo, lento. Demostrando que se extrañaban, suavizando el momento que vendría después, cuando ambos cayeran en la cama para saciarse de amor.

—La cena está lista —dijo Kuroko al separarse y Kagami le dio otro beso antes de avanzar para dejar las maletas en el suelo y quitarse la chaqueta.

—¿Aomine y Kise?

—Sí.

Kagami asintió, porque Kuroko no había estado solo y eso lo dejaba tranquilo cuando tenía que viajar por varios días, el hecho de que sus amigos pudieran cuidar de él.

Comenzaron a comer y conversaron de cosas triviales, de la madre de Kagami, de Alex y de la rutina de Kuroko mientras Kagami no estuvo. Todo dilatando aquel momento, pero Kuroko sentía que mientras más hablaban, el momento se alargaba de forma agonizante. Ya no pudo comer más.

—Kagami, ¿qué pasó con tu reclutamiento? —preguntó Kuroko luego de dejar los palillos a un lado, con el plato a medio comer.

El pelirrojo lo miró unos momentos, para luego limpiarse la boca con la servilleta y tomar aire. Todo se tensó a su alrededor, sobre todo en la garganta de Kuroko, que apenas podía respirar.

—No acepté…

—Kagami —soltó Kuroko cerrando los ojos con fuerza, para reunir el valor y volver a mirarlo. Porque Kuroko no podría  cargar con aquello, ¿Kagami cómo podía ser tan egoísta? —. Es tu sueño, es lo que quieres, y si yo soy el motivo por el que no te vas, entonces terminaré con esto para que seas libre. Porque te amo y jamás seré la razón de tu infelicidad.

Kagami seguía mirándolo, parecía que lo estudiaba, esa era una de las pocas veces que había usado esa mirada en todo su tiempo juntos y Kuroko se sintió extraño. Pensó en las manías adquiridas con la madurez y los años. Años juntos. Se mordió los labios con nostalgia, con la necesidad de no querer perder aquello.

—Eres demasiado directo, Kuroko, y a veces asumes cosas que no te corresponden —respondió Kagami, relajado, se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó la mano del chico, mirando sus enormes ojos celestes—. Es mi decisión y no eres tan solo tú, es _todo_. Es mi vida aquí, es mi vida contigo. ¿Sabes que pensaba? No puedo dejar a nuestros amigos, nuestro departamento, tú familia es la mía, ¿qué pasará con Nigou? Mierda, y todo lleva un nuestro. No quiero ir a América, quiero quedarme aquí, quiero esta vida que tenemos, juntos.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando esto termine? No habrá vuelta atrás y ahí te arrepentirás…

—Jamás me arrepiento de lo que hago, Kuroko —lo interrumpió y sintió como el chico quitaba su mano suavemente. Pero esta vez Kagami no dejaría que evitara el tema, que se alejara creyendo que era lo mejor.

Kagami se levantó y caminó hacia él, haciendo que se levantara al jalar su mano. Kuroko se dejó hacer, pero sus ojos se veían tristes, ensombrecidos. A Kagami no le gustaba eso. Acarició sus cabellos con delicadeza, maldita sea, cuanto había extrañado aquello. El sentir su aroma, tocar su rostro, todo de Kuroko.

—No he dicho que dejaré de jugar, pero, ¿por qué tengo que hacerlo por otro país? Por gente a la que no conozco. Alguien me enseñó que el juego en equipo es mejor, con mis amigos, que me haga sentir completo. No podría compartir el orgullo al encestar con un extraño —explicó como mejor podía, Kagami no era bueno con las palabras y estaba nervioso, quería que Kuroko comprendiera su punto. Pero se estaba distrayendo con esos labios tan cerca—. Haremos un equipo aquí, en Japón. Uno tan bueno como para enfrentarnos a los americanos. ¿Olvidas lo que pasó con el equipo Jabberwock?  

Kuroko por fin se permitió sonreír, bajando la mirada unos instantes y para cuando se sintió listo, sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente. Quería estar seguro de aquello, de que Kagami había decidido quedarse por su voluntad, su completa decisión.

—Lo hemos hablado con Aomine, pero creo que necesitamos de alguien más experto, quizás Riko pueda…

—¿Te quedarás?

El pelirrojo pestañeó rápido y alzó las cejas levemente, ¿no había sido claro? Entonces sonrió amplio, ese gesto donde muestra todos los dientes y sus colmillos pronunciados. Tomó el rostro de Kuroko entre sus manos y se inclinó, sintiendo ese magnetismo, como todo en su ser cosquilleaba y vibraba ante la cercanía.

—Siempre —contestó antes de tomar esos labios en un beso que no tuvo nada de dulce, todo era necesidad y desesperación. El miedo y la incertidumbre al fin habían abandonado a ambos y Kuroko se aferró más a él, reclamándolo como suyo. Quería sentirlo suyo.

—Kagami-kun —gimió Kuroko contra sus labios y luego todo fue caos.

Llegaron al cuarto chocando contra las paredes, quitándose la ropa y dejándola caer. Kagami gruñía ante la necesidad de poder tomarlo, dejándolo caer sobre la cama. Esa piel blanca, su pecho subiendo y bajando, Kuroko a su merced.

El lubricante escurrió por sus dedos mientras el otro abría las piernas, dos dedos de una sola vez y el dolor era nublado por el placer, por la necesidad. Kagami lo sitió estrecho y enterró la mano en su cabello celeste, besándolo nuevamente. Sentía la lengua de Kuroko enredarse con la suya, la boca caliente y cuando esa mano se deslizó entre sus cuerpos para tomar su dura erección.

Kuroko no le dio tregua, bombeando con brío y enterrando el pulgar en la punta. Pero Kagami tampoco se lo dio, mordiendo sus labios, luego su cuello, bajando hasta su tetilla izquierda. Se entretuvo allí, alzando los ojos y viendo a Kuroko fruncir el ceño y abrir la boca, dejando salir esos melodiosos gemidos.

Pero Kagami no quería que ese sonido acuoso fuera el de sus dedos, así que los sacó, arrodillándose frente a Kuroko mientras tomaba su miembro para acomodarlo.

—Lo siento… yo… —fue todo lo que pudo jadear antes de adentrarse en su cálido interior.

Vio a Kuroko cerrar los ojos con fuerza y sisear, había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que lo hicieron. Aun así, estaba suave, demasiado caliente, demasiado bueno.

Kagami bajó la mirada cuando sus pieles chocaron y volvió a salir, lento, para luego embestir de una sola vez. Verlo, sentirlo. El pelirrojo no podía con todo el calor y se quejó alto, lamiéndose los labios, estaba sediento de Kuroko.

Se inclinó para enlazar sus manos y con la otra lo aferró de la nuca, porque quería beber de todos los gemidos de Kuroko, quería que todo fuera suyo. Recordarle que no había forma de que renunciara a eso, a él, a todo lo que habían construido. A su amor.

—Te amo, te amo —jadeaba Kagami, con la voz ronca y los ojos cerrados. Porque moriría de vergüenza más tarde, pero ya nada importaba.

Kuroko ladeo la cabeza para dejar que Kagami rozara la nariz por su cuello, abriendo la boca y chupando. Marcándolo. Lo sintió ponerse aún más duro en su interior y de solo pensar que estaba por correrse en su interior, su pene comenzó a gotear con excitación.

Embistió unos minutos más, fuerza bruta y el juicio nublado. Kagami se enterró en su interior y en el momento exacto en que su orgasmo se liberó, sus dientes de hundieron en la carne de su cuello. Kuroko se quejó quedo, pero no pudo evitar correrse también, con su próstata demasiado estimulada y con Kagami fuera de razón, tomándolo con tanta desesperación, que estaba seguro que no era el único que lo había pasado mal esos días.

Cuando se separaron, presos del sopor que venía luego del orgasmo, Kagami no soltó su mano y la alzó para besar sus nudillos con suavidad, con cariño.

—Todo saldrá bien, y si no es así, al menos estaremos juntos —susurró el pelirrojo sobre su piel y Kuroko se estremeció por ello.

—Eres un romántico, Kagami-kun —soltó ante el nerviosismo, pero también regocijándose en el hecho de que tenía un novio increíble.

—¡Sólo estaba siendo sincero!

—Y eso te hace más tierno.

Kagami estaba rojo y Kuroko no supo si era por la vergüenza o por lo que habían hecho. Pero lo ignoró, en su mente solo estaba el hecho de que Kagami se quedaría, que podían tener un futuro, que todos sus sentimientos iban mucho más allá de simple compatibilidad.

—Te amo, Kagami-kun.

Y sólo eso bastaba para querer seguir adelante juntos.


	9. Kasamatsu x Furihata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasamatsu x Furihata: “Kasamatsu se da cuenta de que el aura de ese chico no solo surte efecto en la cancha, sino que también con las personas a su alrededor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es que cuando vi el partido donde al pobre de Furihata le toca marcar a mi sensual e intimidante Senpai (sentí pena por él, pero envidia al mismo tiempo :v) me quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza cómo el azabache cambia de idea cuando lo ve jugar. Furi se gana el corazón de los más difíciles. Es un amorsh.

 

**Era su ritmo, lo abarcaba todo**

**.**

El partido había finalizado hacía un rato. Kaijo perdió contra Seirin, lo que le deja un mal sabor de boca al capitán del equipo. Era el último partido antes de su graduación, pudo haber sido su última victoria antes de ir a la universidad, antes de dejar el equipo.

_¡Maldita sea!_

Kasamatsu gruñe y sale de los vestidores, avisando que caminará un rato mientras espera a que los demás integrantes del equipo estén listos para irse.

El pasillo le parece repentinamente silencioso y eso lo hace peor, se siente un espacio tan grande y él tan pequeño y tan lleno de frustración. Aunque está satisfecho por haber dado el todo por el todo, saber que no fue suficiente lo hace pensar que quizás su entrenamiento y todo no han valido la pena.

No, no. Kasamatsu sacude la cabeza ante sus pensamientos y se detiene frente a la máquina expendedora de bebidas. Le da un puñetazo y el dolor se extiende por sus nudillos, sube por la muñeca y le cosquillea en el brazo.

Gira el rostro y lo ve ahí sentado, lo reconoce, es el chico al que Seirin le encargó marcarlo en el juego. Imposible olvidarlo. Su aura era tranquilizadora, entre todo el miedo y sus temblores, el chico logró hacer la diferencia. Sin él, quizás Seirin no se hubiese recuperado, hubiesen sido imprudentes y quizás Kaijo habría ganado.

El azabache enarca una ceja y se mete la mano al bolsillo de su buzo, sacando unas monedas. La máquina suena cuando las bebidas caen y él las toma, caminando hacia el castaño que no parece haber notado su presencia.

—Toma.

El chico alza el rostro y se sorprende al reconocerlo, la mirada impasible de Kasamatsu, serio, con la lata de bebida extendida.

—Oh, ¿es para mí? —A pesar de que está preguntando, su mano se mueve para recibir la bebida. Kasamatsu se sienta a su lado y abre la propia—. Gracias, Kasamatsu-san, pero no tenía que molestarse.

—Así que sabes mi nombre.

—Claro, es el capitán de Kaijo y sus jugadas son muy buenas —dice el castaño con una media sonrisa, relajado.

Kasamatsu gira el rostro y sus ojos azules lo observan. Siente su pecho cálido, cómo algo tibio se aloja en medio y respira profundo, relajando los músculos, acomodándose mejor en la banca.

Se siente halagado y no es una persona que no esté consciente de sus capacidades, al contrario, pero esas palabras y la sonrisa del chico, tan sinceras, simplemente su orgullo se hincha un poquito.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Pregunta Kasamatsu, ya no queriendo pensar en él como “el chico”.

—Furihata Kōki —contesta sonriendo suavemente, para luego beber de su soda.

—Eres un buen base, Furihata.

El chico lo mira con grandes ojos, pero Kasamatsu no enfrenta su mirada, clava su vista al frente y termina su bebida.

Dijo aquello porque es verdad y porque le ha nacido. El azabache se siente cómodo aunque solamente han intercambiado unas cuantas palabras. Entonces Kasamatsu se da cuenta de que el aura de ese chico no solo surte efecto en la cancha, sino que también con las personas a su alrededor.

Conversa a su ritmo, sonríe a su ritmo, se toma su tiempo para beber de la lata y contestar, para mirarlo.

Kasamatsu se ha relajado sin darse cuenta. Sus hombros no se sienten tan pesados y la espalda le duele menos. Puede ver el lado positivo de aquella derrota, al menos ha sido un partido formidable, donde ambos lo dieron todo en la cancha. Sus oponentes son admirables.

Sonríe de medio lado, botado el aire por la nariz y Furihata lo mira de nuevo, esta vez un poco extrañado, aunque no pregunta nada.

—Debo irme —suelta Kasamatsu al levantarse, caminando hacia el tacho de la basura y apretando la lata para luego tirarla. Mira al castaño y sonríe de nuevo, estirando la mano hacia él—. Fue un placer haber jugado contra ti Furihata.

El chico sonríe emocionado y Kasamatsu se embelesa con aquel gesto, no puede evitar sonrojarse levemente.

—Éxito en su ingreso a la universidad, Kasamatsu-san —dice el chico dándole un apretón a su mano y el azabache asiente. Tiene un nudo en la garganta, no quiere soltarlo y ese deseo lo toma por sorpresa.

Se gira con rapidez y camina de regreso a los camerinos con las manos en los bolsillos, pensando en lo que acaba de ocurrir. En como lo hizo sentir esa sonrisa, esas palabras, ese toque de sus manos.

No espera encontrar a Kise apoyado contra la puerta y su bolso deportivo colgado al hombro.

—¿Ya se fueron? —Pregunta Kasamatsu recibiendo su bolso y colgándoselo.

—Nos están esperando afuera, Senpai. Te demoraste mucho —contesta el rubio con una media sonrisa y Kasamatsu frunce el ceño ante el gesto.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, pero Kasamatsu siente la mirada de Kise, por el rabillo del ojo lo mira y se da cuenta de que no ha dejado de sonreír. Lo que no presagia nada bueno.

—Senpai, ¿ahora si querrás acompañarme a las reuniones con los de Seirin?

—¡¿Ah?! ¿A qué viene esa estúpida pregunta? —Exclama el chico, ceño fruncido y voz extrañamente grave.

—Te vi, Senpai, como lo mirabas, ¡hasta le sonreíste! —Kise ríe y luego se queja, porque el golpe en la nuca le ha dolido, aunque ver a Kasamatsu rojo hasta las orejas es suficiente recompensa.

—¡No sé de qué hablas! Pero no quiero que andes por ahí diciendo cosas extrañas, Kise.

—¿Entonces irás?

—Sí.

Kise sonríe triunfal, los había observado y sabe que ese castaño ha llamado la atención de Kasamatsu. Y él ayudaría a su Senpai. Fin del asunto.

 


	10. Ōtsubo x Teppei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ōtsubo x Teppei: “Kiyoshi había escuchado a Nebuya decir que la resistencia de Ōtsubo era insana. En ese momento, con las manos contra la fría muralla y las piernas temblando, comprobaba que aquello era cierto incluso fuera de la cancha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vengo tarde, lo sé, lo siento mucho. Fue el partido de Chile v/s Colombia, yo trabajo en una Botillería (local de venta de licores) y estuvo lleno de gente todo el puto día y ni siquiera ganaron. Pero ah, que nada se interpondrá con Leana y sus locuras, he dicho :v  
> Y bueno, esto se viene un poco más caliente. Porque me gusta Teppei. Porque Ōtsubo es muy varonil pero ¡es bueno tejiendo! Me mata, en serio. Así que bueh. PWP –inserte corazón-

**A veces solo se necesita química**

**.**

Kiyoshi había escuchado a Nebuya decir que la resistencia de Ōtsubo era insana, porque el chico era capaz de atrapar un rebote y encestar incluso al final de un partido. En ese momento, con las manos contra la fría muralla y las piernas temblando, comprobaba que aquello era cierto incluso fuera de la cancha.

¿Cuántas veces Ōtsubo se había corrido ya? Tres, o quizás cuatro, ya había perdido la cuenta cuando el mismo se había corrido por tercera vez.

Ōtsubo embestía sin piedad, entrando y saliendo, como si fuese su primera ronda. Lo tenía aferrado por las caderas y Teppei lo agradecía, porque sus piernas apenas respondían, sentía que en cualquier momento caería contra la cerámica del piso.

—Mierda, necesito el baño —escuchó a alguien decir desde afuera y Teppei se estrechó por reflejo, arrancándole un gruñido al azabache, que lejos de inmutarse, agarró sus caderas con más fuerza.

Ni siquiera se molestaba en reprimir sus gruñidos, Teppei podría jurar que el sonido acuoso de ese pene entrando, golpeando su trasero, se escuchaba hasta la habitación contigua.

—Está ocupado, podríamos ir al de Kobori, está en el departamento de al lado —contestó otro chico y Teppei reconoció su voz, era Kensuke, entonces cayó en la cuenta de que el otro debería ser Okamura.

Kiyoshi no estaba seguro de si la fiesta ya habría terminado, aunque el sonido de la música era amortiguado por esas cuatro paredes, así que supuso que todo seguía movido en el living. Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, entre el alcohol y las risas, el ambiente propio de una fiesta de universitarios.

Porque, para su suerte o quizás su condena, muchos se habían mudado a Tokio para poder estudiar y al conocerse desde antes, habían decidido arrendar departamentos contiguos. Era un edificio exclusivo para chicos de universidad y era recomendado por los senpais que eran un año mayor, entre ellos Miyaji y Ōtsubo, que también vivían allí.

Así que las fiestas estaban a la orden del día y no era una mala idea, al fin y al cabo, debían crear más lazos al estar tan lejos de la familia y la tierra natal. “La unión hace la fuerza” había dicho él mismo al brindar en el inicio del festejo.

Pero la bebida, la música y todo el ambiente le pasaron la cuenta.

—Mierda, Teppei, me voy a correr —jadeó Ōtsubo contra su cuello, raspando con los labios al hacerlo y el castaño alzó más las caderas para que siguiera golpeando ese punto que iba a hacer que se corriera sin siquiera tocarse.

Kiyoshi lo sabía porque era bisexual, lo diferente en ese caso era que nunca había sido el pasivo. Pero no había nada de que arrepentirse, no con ese pene duro y caliente deslizándose en su interior con furia.

En América había sido cuidado por Alex, así que siempre se mantuvo tranquilo en cuanto a fiestas o sexo, pero al regresar y separase de sus abuelos para iniciar su camino; esa sensación de libertad, de tener tu propia vida en tus manos al fin, le daba la posibilidad de poder descubrir, vivir y repetir las experiencias que le gustaran.

Como esa.

Kiyoshi gimió cuando se corrió, jamás creyó que su voz pudiera dar tal alarido, pero ahí estaba, boca abierta y temblando de pies a cabeza. Acabó sólo con el roce de su próstata, el chorro constante de su orgasmo contra la muralla. Pero el azabache no tenía piedad, siguió moviéndose, agarrándolo de los brazos y jalándolo hacia atrás, hasta que su boca pudo morder la nuca de Teppei con fuerza.

—¡Ōtsubo! — Se quejó el castaño, medio adolorido y excitado, porque su cuerpo seguía sensible.

Con esa voz, el azabache se corrió de nuevo, pero esta vez Kiyoshi sintió el calor bañar sus entrañas, los condones ya se habían acabado, no es como si anduviera con la caja en los bolsillos.

Kiyoshi ya no pudo sostenerse y cayó, con Ōtsubo pegado a su espalda, ni siquiera había salido de su interior. Estaba de rodillas en el piso, con el azabache jadeando en su nuca y vio su propio semen en la pared, se estaba escurriendo. Era tan vulgar que sonrió de medio lado, porque Ōtsubo se veía tan serio, quizás hasta conservador, sin embargo, estaba allí, aún enterrado en el hombre al que se había follado cuatro veces en el baño del departamento que compartía con su ex compañero de equipo y amigo, Miyaji.

El alcohol ya se había disipado bastante, aunque Teppei no sabía si se sentía tan entumecido por ello o por lo brutal que había sido el azabache.

—Necesito una cama —soltó el castaño con voz rasposa y estaba seguro que había sido consecuencia del grito anterior.

Ōtsubo se movió, saliendo de su interior y lo ayudó a levantarse. Pero Teppei apenas podía sostenerse, sus piernas le fallaban como a un ciervo recién nacido. Se concentró en no caer de nuevo, tensando las piernas lo más que podía.

El azabache le tendió la playera que antes le había quitado y observó las marcas rojizas y otras que se tornaban moradas en esa espalda. Teppei tenía la marca de sus manos en las caderas y en su nuca relucía el mordisco que le había dado, al parecer había roto la piel.

—Lo siento —dijo Ōtsubo acariciando la zona herida con la punta de los dedos, suavemente.

—¿Eh? Ah, no te preocupes, no soy una chica, no tienes que tener tanto cuidado —respondió el castaño sonriéndole relajado—. Aunque imagino como has dejado a tus parejas anteriores.

Obtuvo un gruñido como respuesta, porque Teppei tenía razón. Ōtsubo no era muy activo sexualmente por ese motivo, por su resistencia y porque a veces no controlaba la fuerza que usaba, así que las chicas nunca habían tenido una segunda vez con él.

Pero ahí estaba Teppei, muy diferente a las _idols_ de las que él era fanático. Era alto, corpulento, su cuerpo era duro y firme, pero flexible. Ōtsubo no podía dejar de pensar en lo sexy que eso le parecía, en lo mucho que lo ponían las marcas que él mismo había dejado en su piel morena y en el hecho de que a Teppei aquello no le molestaba, que estaba igual satisfecho.

Era su primera vez con un chico y había sido perfecto, desenfrenado, inolvidable.

—Lo siento, no quería tocar terreno incómodo —dijo Teppei al verlo ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

—No es eso —le rebatió el más alto, negando con la cabeza suavemente, ya estaba comenzado a dolerle por la luz y la cerveza que bebió—. Puedes quedarte… digo, si quieres, no es necesario que, ya sabes, sólo…

—Me quedaré —lo interrumpió el castaño sonriendo suave, aunque en sus ojos se veía algo más: satisfacción, deseo. Ōtsubo tragó con fuerza. Lo vio avanzar y sintió esos dedos rozar los cabellos cortos de su nuca—. Aunque no me molestaría que se repitiera —. Lo besó, agarrando su labio inferior con toda la boca y succionando, para luego meter la lengua hasta el fondo. Lo sintió gruñir y supo que a Ōtsubo le había gustado aquella propuesta—. Aunque más adelante —dijo cuando se separaron, con el gesto apenado y el azabache asintió, sonrojándose sin saber exactamente porqué.

—Mi futón es grande, iré a prepararlo mientras tanto.

Ōtsubo salió del cuarto de baño y Teppei soltó una risa nasal. ¿Quién iba a pensar que todo aquello ocurriría? Que aunque sólo habían conversado algunas veces, habían terminado teniendo sexo duro en el baño de su departamento y que encajarían tan bien.

Pero a pesar de su rudeza, también estaba seguro de que Ōtsubo era dulce, como cuando se disculpó por aquella mordida, y ese contraste le gustaba. Porque Teppei también era demostrativo, pero también gozaba de un buen revolcón.

Presentía que aquello no terminaría allí, con sexo entre cuatro paredes. Pero no diría nada, dejaría que aquello fluyera y sabía que Ōtsubo se dejaría arrastrar por las sensaciones vividas, por querer repetir todo lo que sintieron.


	11. Aomine x Kagami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine x Kagami: “¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¿Cómo no haber caído rendido a sus pies? Aomine estaba completamente enamorado de él y sabía que no había forma de evitarlo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es mi primer trabajo con estos dos (al menos publicado). Espero no haber metido tanto la pata. Como siempre, Aomine es mi debilidad y me encanta ahondar en él. Kagami –suspira- ya saben, ese pelirrojo es un encanto. ¿Quién en su sano juicio no lo amaría?

 

 

**Inexplicable**

**.**

Aomine se apoyó contra el borde de la pared, justo a la salida del pasillo principal en el departamento de Kagami.

El pelirrojo estaba frente a la cocina, moviendo una cuchara de palo dentro del sartén. Su expresión era de completo relajo, aunque parecía muy concentrado, ni siquiera notó que Aomine lo estaba observando.

Sintió su pecho tibio, como una esfera caliente en el centro y era solo por estar embelesado mientras miraba a Kagami cocinar. Porque el pelirrojo era alto, solo dos centímetros más bajo que el mismo, de contextura gruesa y músculos marcados. Kagami era duro por todas partes, ¿Dónde estaban esos senos suaves y blandos, prominentes, que a él le gustaba tanto apretujar? Ah, sí, se habían ido a la mierda cuando sus manos tocaron ese pecho duro. Porque cuando lo tocaba allí, podía sentir el corazón a Kagami golpetear con fuerza contra su mano por su causa, solo eso había bastado para preferirlo por sobre todo.

Aomine no quería admitirlo del todo, pero esa atracción iba mucho más allá de la física. Ya que a él le gustaban las chicas, poses calientes y pechos grandes, el pelirrojo era todo lo contrario a eso, pero no podía dejar de desearlo con incluso más fuerza.

Quizás era su sonrisa, mostrando todos los dientes, donde sus ojos se cerraban, arrugando la nariz. Era tierno el muy maldito. Tal vez era ese entusiasmo al jugar, daba todo aunque fuese un partido amistoso y lo gozaba. Él hizo que Aomine volviera a disfrutar del juego, recuperar algo que creyó perdido. Quizás era Kagami por completo.

Porque una vez que Aomine le puso algo más de atención, fue como caer por un espiral sin retorno.

Aomine se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que parecía serio y esquivo, era bastante sensible. Era infantil, pero Aomine también lo era, así que… sí, sus peleas eran a base de pura inmadurez. Kagami era un amigo incondicional, capaz de hacer todo por las personas a las que consideraba de su círculo cercano y eso lo hacía una persona fácil de querer.

Kagami tenía un gran corazón.

Aomine sonrió de medio lado, porque a pesar de lo fácil que se avergonzaba Kagami, en la intimidad le gustaban los arrumacos, las caricias y muestras de amor. Aomine se lo daba, besos suaves y caricias en el cabello. Pero Kagami era hombre y también le gustaba el sexo duro, que aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, Aomine sabía que cuando le hablaba _sucio_ , Kagami se excitaba. En eso también lo complacía.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¿Cómo no haber caído rendido a sus pies? Aomine estaba completamente enamorado de él y sabía que no había forma de evitarlo.

No cuando Kagami siempre estaba al pendiente de él, lo invitaba a jugar a las canchas cercanas y cuando se hacía tarde lo invitaba a su departamento. Cocinaba para ellos, pero siempre le preguntaba a Aomine que era lo que le gustaba. Conversaban de cosas triviales, con el tiempo, sobre la familia y de sentimientos.

Una caída libre, donde se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Kagami al momento del impacto.

Aomine avanzó por fin, arrastrando los pies y bostezando con pereza. Kagami lo miró unos instantes mientras el moreno se colocaba a su espalda y le besaba el cuello, luego el hombro, sobre la tela negra de su playera.

—Está casi listo —dijo Kagami apagando el fuego de la cocina y desatándose el delantal.

—Mn.

El de cabellos azules abrió el refrigerador tras ellos y sacó una botella de jugo de naranja. Se giró para tomar a Kagami por la nuca y lo besó, metiendo la lengua de una sola vez, abriendo la boca para abarcarlo todo, para quitarle el aliento a ese pelirrojo que se había apoderado hasta de su alma.

—Es-espera, ¡Aomine! —Se quejó el chico con el sonrojo llegando a sus orejas y jadeando al separarse del beso—. Vamos a comer…

Aomine bajó la mirada y notó la marcada erección a través del bóxer de Kagami. Sonrió complacido.

—Era solo un beso, no es mi culpa que te entusiasmes tan rápido, _Tigre_.

—¡Idiota! —exclamó Kagami dándole un manotazo en el brazo y Aomine rio alto, para luego sacar dos vasos de la alacena.

Su vida tenía un toque cotidiano, la ventaja de que su novio viviera solo, pero también los abrumadores sentimientos del primer amor y el deseo desenfrenado de dos adolescentes que se anhelaban a todas horas.

—Idiota o no, me amas —dijo el moreno contra su oído, se alejó rodeando la mesa de la cocina americana para sentarse en la banca y comenzar a comer.

Alzó la mirada con una sonrisa divertida, que no le duró mucho cuando vio la expresión de Kagami. Estaba serio y le devolvía la mirada con intensidad.

El pelirrojo apoyó una rodilla sobre su banca y se reclinó sobre la mesa para poner la mano en la nuca de Aomine y atraerlo hacia su boca. Un beso dulce, donde sus labios se acariciaron levemente, pero fue suficiente para que el corazón del moreno comenzara a latir sin control, ¿eran mariposas lo que sentía en el estómago?

Kagami no era bueno con las palabras, pero sí que lo era al demostrar lo que sentía. Ambos eran los que estaban enamorados hasta los huesos.

El chico lo soltó y se sentó sin volver a mirarlo, pero Aomine tampoco tuvo el valor de verlo en ese momento.

Por más que intentara buscar una explicación a todos sus sentimientos, a todo lo que había entre él y Kagami, no podía. Simplemente había sucedido y se sentía demasiado bien como para evitarlo, para negarse a ello.

No importaba el cómo o el porqué, solo importaban ellos y lo que estaban viviendo, que se estaban amando.

 


	12. Kotarō x Miyaji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotarō x Miyaji: “Kotarō Hayama era inquieto en todo sentido, al hablar, al caminar, al besar, al hacer el amor. Era todo lo contrario a Kiyoshi Miyaji y eso era lo que lo hacía tan perfecto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo, mil disculpas. Verán, mi sobrina estuvo de cumpleaños ayer, así que la parranda se extendió hasta hoy y la resaca al fin me libera para poder mirar la pantalla del notebook sin llorar. Así que al rato publico el one shot 13.  
> AMO a Kotarō. Así de simple. Es tan inquieto y su colmillo y sus ojos verdes y asaddsdsdasdasd. Siempre había querido escribir algo de estos dos. Espero que no sea lo último.

**Un corazón inquieto**

**.**

Miyaji lo miró enarcando una ceja. Era su último día de clases y esperaba irse a casa rápidamente, estaba cansado y aún tenía mucho que preparar para su postulación a la universidad. Pero la persona allí de pie cambiaba todos sus planes.

Kotarō lo miraba sonriente, con su colmillo sobresaliendo y los ojos verdes reluciendo contra la luz del sol de la tarde.

_¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado, Miyaji-san?_

Miyaji aceptó, contra todo pronóstico. Pero su motivo para hacerlo era para descubrir la razón de aquella invitación y aclarar cualquier cosa que se hubiese malinterpretado.

El mayor descubrió que al chico le gustaba el helado de pistacho y frambuesa, era una mezcla colorida, mientras él pidió uno de chocolate y vainilla, algo común, nada llamativo. Eran muy diferentes, por ello no podía dejar de preguntarse porqué aquel chico había llegado a su escuela para invitarlo a tomar un helado.

—Porque me gustas, Miyaji-san.

—¿Qué? —Miyaji no se esperó esa respuesta y lo miraba atónito, demasiado avergonzado—. Soy un chico.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —Preguntó Kotarō frunciendo el ceño, como si no comprendiera el problema.

—Lo siento, no soy gay.

—Yo tampoco.

—¿Entonces como sabes si no se trata de _ese_ gustar?

No sabía si ese chico le estaba tomando el pelo, pero ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. No era la primera vez que se le declaraban, había varias chicas a las que rechazó porque él estaba demasiado enfocado en otras cosas. Pero jamás un chico le había dicho tal cosa, así que no sabía cómo manejarlo.

Pero antes de poder abrir la boca, Kotarō se había inclinado sobre la mesa con una sonrisa.

—Miyaji-san, me gustas, lo sé porque cuando te miro se siente tan bien como cuando juego básquetbol.

Su corazón se había saltado un latido. No, no. Él no era una mujer a la que pudieran engatusar con palabras bonitas y sonrisas radiantes, con esos enormes ojos verdes.

A pesar de que intentaba pensar que aquello era una muy mala idea, no se vio capaz de alejar a Kotarō.

_¿Podemos vernos de nuevo?_

Sí, él quería verlo de nuevo. Aunque Kotarō fuera bastante infantil y efusivo, demasiado inquieto, era eso mismo lo que llamaba su atención. Miyaji se dio cuenta de que hacían equilibrio, porque no tenía que esforzarse por conversar o ser simpático, Kotarō lo hacía por los dos.

Así que aquella salida se había repetido. Al cine, a comer ostras fritas, a jugar básquetbol. Porque Kotarō, lejos de sentirse superior debido a su habilidad, sonreía disfrutando del juego, de esa rivalidad que había nacido. Le explicó que le gustaba jugar con Miyaji porque se tomaba aquello en serio, porque contra todo pronóstico lo había dribleado en su primer encuentro y eso era prueba de que todo su trabajo tenía sus frutos.

_¿Podemos tener una cita, Miyaji-san?_

A Miyaji le parecía extraño, porque si lo pensaba bien, todas aquellas salidas anteriores podían contar como una cita.

Habían descubierto lo que les gustaba el uno al otro y habían tenido un montón de experiencias agradables. Pero ahí estaba Kotarō, invitándolo al karaoke y el rubio se dio cuenta de que el ambiente había sido muy diferente.

Kotarō le rozaba la mano, le preguntaba qué canción quería cantar, qué quería comer. Como si estuviera tratando de conquistarlo. Entonces Miyaji cayó en la cuenta de que eso ya estaba hecho.

_¿Puedo besarte?_

Por favor.

Miyaji tragó con fuerza, pensando que hubiese sido mejor que Kotarō simplemente lo hubiese hecho y no lo hubiese preguntado antes. Aunque quizás no fue tan malo, le estaba dando tiempo para prepararse, intentando controlar su respiración, calmar los latidos de su corazón cuando ese rostro fue acercándose.

Kotarō presionó los labios un momento, para luego alejarse levemente y alzar la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron y Miyaji sintió un escalofrío desliarse por su columna vertebral. Entonces el menor abrió la boca para tomar sus labios en un beso más profundo, sabía que Kotarō no era bueno controlándose.

Sintió la punta de esa lengua deslizarse entre sus labios y supo que iba a entrar, abrió más su boca para permitirlo y se deleitó con el roce contra su paladar mientras los colmillos de Kotarō le raspaban los labios cuando los chupaba.

Miyaji sintió la mano del rubio enredarse en las hebras de su nuca para profundizar el toque y se halló a su mismo alzando las manos para agarrar su rostro, para mantenerlo tan cerca como él lo quería.

_¿Quieres ser mi novio?_

Aquello no podía ser más cliché, pero eso era justamente lo que lo hacía tan interesante. Si bien Kotarō tenía una personalidad algo excéntrica, había otras cosas en las que era bastante tradicional.

Miyaji había aceptado, porque sí quería formalizar aquello, tener una relación seria con él. Estaba enamorado.

_Miyaji-san, voy a hacerte el amor._

Maldita sea. Sí.

Aquello lo asustaba y lo quería a partes iguales. Quería dar el paso porque era hombre y Kotarō siempre terminaba sobre él, refregándose como si tuviesen quince años, acabando bajo la ropa.

Anhelaba sentir su cuerpo, probar su piel y viceversa. Por eso Miyaji dejó que Kotarō tomara el control, no había otra opción. El de cabellos naranjas tenía un carácter serio en esos momentos, mirándolo directo a los ojos y quitándole la ropa. Al parecer sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer y Miyaji se dejó llevar con la mente nublada, todo culpa de la boca de Kotarō devorando su hombría.

Miyaji desconocía su propia voz cuando el rubio tocaba un punto en su interior con insistencia, pero ya no era su dedo, era su pene el que se estaba abriendo paso en su interior. Era extraño, pero lejos de sentirse invasivo, era como si estuviesen unidos al fin. Eran uno.

_Te amo._

Esta vez, la frase había salido de los labios de Miyaji, avergonzado y entumecido por el orgasmo, temblando de pies a cabeza mientras sus entrañas se calentaban con la semilla del otro. Recibió un dulce beso en los labios por parte de Kotarō, que salía con cuidado de su interior.

Kotarō Hayama era inquieto en todo sentido, al hablar, al caminar, al besar, al hacer el amor. Era todo lo contrario a Kiyoshi Miyaji y eso era lo que lo hacía tan perfecto. Era el contraste, el equilibrio que se creaba.

Miyaji sonrió cuando el chico lo abrazó por la cintura y se durmió mientras acariciaba sus cabellos naranjas.

El mayor estaba feliz de haber aceptado aquella invitación, haberse dejado llevar por la personalidad inquieta de Kotarō.

 


	13. Kasamatsu x Takao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasamatsu x Takao: “Era una sorpresa agradable, debía decirlo. Kasamatsu se veía muy bien… Mierda. Estaba bueno.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un día como hoy, nació esta chica fanática de los gatos, los atrapa sueños y el porno gay :v aasddsasdasdsd hoy habrá doble actualización. Lamento la demora, los festejos se juntaron y no quise publicar nada precipitadamente.   
> Confieso que me identifico bastante con Takao. Ambos somos escorpión, su humor negro y sus malas pulgas se me hacen muy familiares. Por ello, es un personaje que me gusta bastante. Kasamatsu-senpai… es el amor de mi vida en 2D. Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo. Así que disfruté mucho al escribir este One shot, espero que ustedes también al leerlo.

 

 

**Gestos que lo dicen todo**

**.**

Takao sonrió cuando sus ojos se toparon con unos azules. Avanzó sin dejar de mirarlo y alzó la mano a modo de saludo, ocultando su sorpresa por verlo allí.

—Kasamatsu-san, tanto tiempo —dijo con la voz suave, casual, pero encerrando un montón de sensaciones e intenciones.

Se sentó frente a él, junto a la enorme mesa del local donde habían acordado reunirse los que fueron de Teiko. Él acompañaba a Midorima, que cuando le comentó que Kise había organizado esta reunión por los viejos tiempos, Takao se ofreció a acompañarlo, sabiendo que si no, el de cabellos verdes no iría.

A sus veintidós años, Takao no desperdiciaba una salida para beber con viejos amigos. Porque él había mantenido el contacto con Kise para salir a los karaokes junto a Moriyama, ya que vivían cerca, pero el rubio nunca antes había salido con Kasamatsu, así que no esperó topárselo ahí.

Era una sorpresa agradable, debía decirlo. Kasamatsu se veía muy bien, el cabello un poco más corto a los lados y sus facciones más endurecidas, podría jurar que había crecido unos centímetros más. Estaba usando una playera casual y cuando tomaba el shop de cerveza para beber, sus brazos se marcaban a la perfección. Mierda. Estaba bueno.

—¿Qué vas a beber, Takao? —Preguntó Kise y el azabache salió de su ensimismamiento para mirarlo al fin.

—Cerveza negra, bien fría —respondió con una sonrisa.

La noche avanzaba, con Kagami y Kuroko de cabecera de mesa y Takao apostaría que estaban viviendo juntos, no se daban cuenta, pero actuaban como una pareja de casados, todos atentos y cómplices. Himuro se sentó su lado cuando llegó con Murasakibara pegado al hombro y conversaron bastante. Ese azabache era dulce, pero su humor retorcido era una común excelencia.

El cuarto vaso de cerveza se le había acabado y el mesero no aparecía por la habitación, así que Takao se levantó para ir a la barra, en la zona común del local, para pedir otra.

—¿Mas cerveza? —Escuchó que preguntaba una voz a su costado y vio a Kasamatsu apoyarse en la barra, pero no lo miraba.

—Sí, ya sabes, se necesita más para poder doblegarme —contestó el azabache con una sonrisa, ahora sí el mayor lo estaba viendo.

—Creo que ya estás a punto de ser doblegado, Takao.

—Me subestimas, Senpai.

Había algo en el ambiente, algo espeso, como una tensión inminente. Takao sentía que había cierto _feeling_ , una atracción física que no podía explicar, ¿o era la cerveza en su cuerpo? Lo más probable es que sí, pero Takao era escorpión y su intuición nunca fallaba.

Decían que el alcohol era coraje líquido y cuando su boca se abrió, supo que era completamente verídico.

—¿O eres tú el que quiere doblegarme?

Kasamatsu lo miró inmediatamente, parecía serio, pero sus ojos refulgían con algo parecido al deseo. Takao sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo de pies a cabeza y vio la boca de Kasamatsu abrirse, cuando Aomine apareció entre ellos.

—Takao, Midorima tiene que irse, algo de una emergencia, no sé — explicó el chico, una mano en el bolsillo y la otra rascando su nuca con pereza.

Takao asintió y tomó su vaso de cerveza antes de volver a la habitación donde estaban todos. Se topó con Midorima, que ya se había despedido de los presentes, listo para irse.

—El coche de mi hermana se averió a quince minutos de aquí, así que iré a recogerla y la llevaré a casa.

—Está bien, nos vamos.

—¡Takao! Acabas de pedir tu cerveza y estábamos en la mejor parte de la conversación, no puedes irte así —lo interrumpió el rubio haciendo un mohín.

—Puedes quedarte, Takao, es sólo que no puedo venir a recogerte —explicó Midorima, semblante serio pero voz relajada, como si realmente no quisiera arruinarle la salida al azabache.

—¡Pero Kasamatsu-senpai puede llevarte! —propuso Kise, sonrisa radiante y aplaudiendo como si fuese la solución perfecta.

—Oi, no estés ofreciendo a gente que ni siquiera está, Kise idiota —interrumpió Kasamatsu entrando en ese momento, parándose a un lado de Takao—. Bueno, no tengo inconvenientes, ¿dijiste que tu departamento estaba cerca del de Kise? —Takao asintió ante lo dicho—, entonces no hay problema.

Takao lo miró pero Kasamatsu lo hizo solo unos instantes, justo antes de sentarse al lado de Kise nuevamente. Dejándole un calorcillo en el estómago que no supo explicar.

—Estoy seguro de que Kasamatsu-san es responsable, pero de todos modos llámame cuando llegues, no importa la hora. Adiós, fue un gusto verlos —se despidió Midorima y Takao sonrió, era un amigo increíble.

Takao tomó asiento nuevamente, hablando con Kise y Himuro, pero sentía la mirada de Kasamatsu sobre él de vez en cuando, pero cuando lo atrapaba, el azabache desviaba los ojos al instante.

Era inminente, podía sentir lo que se avecinaba y lejos de asustarse, deseaba que ocurriera.

Así que cuando la reunión se terminó y Kise se bajaba del auto de Kasamatsu, despidiéndose con una sonrisa y mirada picarona; Takao se mordía los labios con nerviosismo, preso de la ansiedad.

Quizás él había malinterpretado las señales, quizás Kasamatsu solo había sido amable. Quizás…

—¿Cuál es la entrada para estacionar?

Takao miró a Kasamatsu, que se había estacionado frente al edificio de su departamento y podría jurar que estuvo a punto de romperse el cuello cuando se giró a verlo. Pero sonrió socarrón, porque una vez estuvo seguro de que todo aquello ocurriría, podía dejar salir todo lo que él era. Seducción pura.

Kasamatsu lo golpeó contra la puerta, besándolo con fuerza y aferrándolo de la cintura. Takao le tomó las manos y las deslizó hasta su trasero, instando a que apretujara, sonriendo cuando el gruñido de Kasamatsu murió contra sus labios.

El menor se dejó hacer, provocando a Kasamatsu y desatando el fuego que era ese hombre. Kasamatsu puso un muslo entre sus piernas, acercando las caderas del chico y sintiendo la erección endureciéndose contra su pierna.

—Takao, voy a follarte —gruñó contra su cuello, lamiendo su oreja y Takao se estremeció.

El menor alzó las manos para tomar su rostro y delineó esos finos labios con la lengua, deleitándose con su propio reflejo en esos ojos azules.

—Vamos a la cama, Kasamatsu.

El fuerte carácter de Kasamatsu se notaba en el sexo. Le quitó la playera y lo lanzó sobre el colchón con rudeza, comenzando a tironear de sus pantalones. La respiración de Takao era errática, su pecho subiendo y bajando mientras el otro respiraba sobre su erección, apretada bajo el bóxer.

Kasamatsu metió los dedos en el borde de su ropa interior y tiró hacia abajo, haciendo que el pene erecto de Takao rebotara contra su abdomen. Estaba tan excitado, ver a Kasamatsu con la mirada cargada de deseo, mordiendo y besando como si quisiera devorarlo. Temblaba con solo sentir esas anchas manos recorrer con las palmas abiertas su duro abdomen.

El de ojos azules se sentó para quitarse la playera y Takao admiró su abdomen firme y marcado, de espalda ancha y cintura un poco más estrecha. En comparación, él mismo era mucho más delgado, aunque hacía ejercicio, no se había dedicado a marcar su cuerpo. Aun así, Kasamatsu lo miraba con fascinación, deslizándose por su cuerpo como una serpiente.

Pero Takao quería un poco más de control, así que lo giró para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, restregando su duro pene contra el de mayor.

Sonrió coqueto y se deslizó hacia abajo, dejando su cara sobre el duro miembro antes de tomarlo y bombear suave.

—Eres un chico _grande_ , Senpai —dijo Takao, sintiendo ese pene dar un respingo entre sus dedos.

Se inclinó y lo tomó con la boca, metiéndolo de una sola vez, hasta el fondo, relajando la garganta para poder alojarlo. Lo vio fruncir el ceño, siseando antes de quejarse ronco. Kasamatsu era áspero, pero sexy en toda su masculinidad.

Takao subía y bajaba, chupando la punta y haciéndola sonar con un _pop_ demasiado vulgar cuando se lo sacaba de la boca. Destapó la botella de lubricante, llevando los dedos hacia atrás y dilatándose el mismo.

—Mierda —soltó Kasamatsu al ver la escena, apoyado contra la almohada.

La mirada de Kasamatsu estaba fija en él mientras se lo chupaba y se tocaba a sí mismo, era demasiado. El mayor no estaba acostumbrado a hacer estas cosas, era cuidadoso en el sexo, conociendo a la persona y entrando en confianza. Pero Takao y su mirada misteriosa pero con una clara promesa de placer, habían mandado su cordura a la mierda.

La delicadeza no lo caracterizaba y al parecer eso a Takao no le importaba, al contrario. Porque lejos de asustarse o algo, Takao se lamió los labios cuando lo jaló hacia arriba, rozando su duro pene entre sus glúteos, haciéndole saber lo ansioso que estaba por entrar.

Takao por supuesto que le daría en el gusto, porque no es como si él pudiese aguantar mucho más, se abrió los glúteos mientras Kasamatsu sostenía su duro pene para que se dejara caer. El menor lo hizo de una sola vez, aprisionándolo con su calor. Se apoyó con las palmas en el pecho de Kasamatsu, que lo miraba intenso, aferrándolo por las caderas.

—Kasamatsu…

Repetía como un mantra, subiendo y bajando, sintiendo esa dura erección rozar todo dentro de él. Caliente y húmedo. Le gustaba, le gustaba ese carácter firme, esa mirada intensa, esas manos abracándolo todo, esos besos que reclamaban esa boca como suya.

Si bien era la atracción física que le producía el mayor, también era su personalidad. Que fuera seria, pero intensa al mismo tiempo, de carácter fuerte.

Kasamatsu lo giró de cara al colchón y alzó su trasero, hundiéndose de una sola estocada. Aquel ángulo daba de lleno contra su próstata, ya no podía acallar sus gemidos y se aferró a las sábanas sin dejar de gritar de puro placer.

El mayor seguía embistiendo, aferrando sus caderas y en ocasiones las deslizaba por su vientre, apretujando sus tetillas con suavidad.

Takao se contaría con la dura erección de Kasamatsu moviéndose en su interior. Alzó más el trasero y en aquel ángulo ese duro pene rozaba contantemente sobre su próstata, sabía que le quedaba poco para correrse. Se aferró a las sábanas y gritó cuando su clímax llegó, apretando a Kasamatsu y sintiendo sus entrañas calentarse al tiempo que le mordía en la curva de su hombro con fuerza.

Seguía temblando, derrumbándose contra la cama y sintió a Kasamatsu salir, acomodándose a su lado sobre el colchón.

—Eso fue bueno, muy bueno —logró decir mientras controlaba su respiración.

—Estoy de acuerdo —contestó Kasamatsu, llevándose una mano a la frente y cerrando los ojos.

Se veía guapo, con su piel brillando por el sudor y el cabello revuelto. Takao sonrió de medio lado y alzó una mano para deslizar la punta de los dedos por la mandíbula del mayor, bajando hasta su cuello y llegando hasta su hombro.

Kasamatsu lo miró, como si estuviese evaluando algo en su cabeza. Pero Takao no podía seguir despierto, preso del sopor del orgasmo y el alcohol.

Cuando la mañana llegó, Takao abrió los ojos al escuchar el agua de la ducha. Pero cuando alzó su cabeza, ya no escuchaba el sonido, solo ruido en el baño. Entonces vio en la mesita de noche dos pastillas y un vaso de agua. Cuando se las tomó la puerta del baño se abrió y vio a Kasamatsu con una toalla en la cintura y otra en la cabeza. Pudo ver sobre su piel las marcas moradas de los chupetones y mordidas de la noche anterior. Se excitó de solo recordarlo.

—No quise despertarte, use la ducha.

—No hay problema, gracias por las pastillas. Creo que la resaca no será tan terrible —dijo Takao, un poco nervioso por lo que le seguiría a aquello.

Kasamatsu tomó su ropa interior y se la calzó, para luego quitarse la toalla, a Takao eso le pareció algo divertido, no solo lo había visto desnudo, se la había chupado, pero no comentó nada al respecto.

El mayor se sentó en el borde del colchón y parecía mirar los pantalones con bastante interés antes de ponérselos.

—¿Quieres ir por unas cervezas la próxima semana? —Preguntó Kasamatsu, tomando por sorpresa a Takao.

—¿Eso es una cita, Kasamatsu-san?

—Algo así, aunque claro, si tu no quieres que esto…

—Quiero que se repita, muchas veces más —soltó repentinamente, no queriendo perder esa oportunidad.

Kasamatsu se giró y sonrió suave, alzando la comisura de los labios. Un gesto coqueto, pero complacido y Takao correspondió.

No sólo quería que se repitiera el sexo, sino que también esa sonrisa, esas atenciones del mayor. Los besos voraces y las miradas intensas. También quería descubrir qué más quería repetir.

Quería vivir toda la experiencia de estar con Kasamatsu.


	14. Nakamura x Hayakawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nakamura x Hayakawa: “Nakamura se repetía los porqué Hayakawa no debería llamar su atención, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más razones encontraba para enamorarse incluso más. Porque todo aquello le parecía tierno.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nakamura tiene ese aire de chico intelectual que es todo un rompecorazones. Él y Kise harán furor en Kaijo (lo que no compensa que Senpai ya no esté). Hayakawa es una ternura, a su manera, y por ello no pude resistirme a emparejarlos.

**El amor no entiende de razones**

**.**

Nakamura miraba a Hayakawa con descaro, lo analizaba fijamente una y otra vez, buscando la razón del porqué lo hacía sentir de aquella manera.

Hayakawa era alto, incluso cinco centímetros más que él, musculatura levemente marcada y brazos firmes. Era ruidoso, apenas se le entendía lo que decía. Era efusivo, demasiado enérgico. Sus cejas eran extrañas y su peinado no tenía nada de extraordinario. Era un hombre.

Se repetía los porqué Hayakawa no debería llamar su atención, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más razones encontraba para enamorarse incluso más. Porque todo aquello le parecía tierno

Cuando sus ojos se humedecían por la frustración, cuando sonreía ante un logro, cuando jugaba básquetbol. Desde que Hayakawa estaba a cargo de los entrenamientos, mostraba más su carácter, tomándose los ejercicios en serio, queriendo llevar a su equipo lejos, tratando de ser un buen aporte para ellos.

Y lo era. Era estricto pero también comprensivo, su voz ruidosa hacía que fuera imposible ignorarlo.

Nakamura, en cambio, era un chico bastante popular, de aire intelectual y sonrisa encantadora. Muchas chicas se le habían declarado, pero ninguna le había llamado la atención lo suficiente como para querer algo más que un beso.

En cambio estaba allí, mirando a Hayakawa mientras dirigía a los nuevos en el entrenamiento. Sintió a Kise pararse a su lado, secándose el sudor y sonriendo.

—¿Sabías que se le declararon a Hayakawa esta mañana?

—¿Qué? —Nakamura lo miró serio y ante la cara de confusión de Kise, supo que había sonado tan molesto como se sentía. Carraspeó y se masajeó el hombro, intentando fingir que era debido al cansancio—. ¿Y sabes que respondió?

—Yo creo que le correspondió, la chica era bastante bonita y Hayakawa estaba todo rojo mientras hablaban —le contó Kise, pero esta vez, su sonrisa era extraña, como si intentara causar algo.

—Ya veo.

Nakamura decidió cambiar el tema, se sentía muy molesto, no podía dejar de pensar en el rostro de Hayakawa completamente sonrojado, ¿sus manos temblaron? ¿Sus labios? ¿Le habrá correspondido? Mierda.

No, no y no.

Alzó la mano para peinar sus cabellos rubio ceniza, necesitaba calmarse, pero no podía. Él quería ser por quién se sonrojara, por quién se pusiera nervioso, al que le diera sus sentimientos. Esa era la gota que había rebalsado en vaso.

El entrenamiento había finalizado y Hayakawa era el último en irse. Nakamura lo esperó en los vestidores, como si se hubiese demorado en cambiarse.

Cuando el castaño entró y sus ojos se toparon, el chico sonrió amplio, causando que el corazón de Nakamura latiera más rápido, asegurando que todo lo que sentía por él era real. El chico se paró frente al casillero y se quitó la playera.

Entonces Nakamura lo tomó del hombro para instarlo a girarse, poniéndolo de espaldas al casillero y cerrando la puerta de un manotazo, atrapándolo entre sus brazos. Hayakawa lo miraba atónito, tieso entre sus brazos y la cercanía de sus rostros.

—¿Na _gh_ amura-san?

Nakamura soltó una risita nasal ante su nombre mal pronunciado, pero esos ojos algo asustados estaban sobre él. ¿Qué clase de placer había en eso? En que esa emoción la causaba él, como todo lo que quería desatar en ese chico.

—Escuché que una chica se te ha declarado —dijo y Hayakawa lo miró sorprendido, eso era un sí—. Dime, Hayakawa, ¿le correspondes?

—N-no.

El rubio sonrió ladino, suave, para luego alzar la mano y deslizar el pulgar por esos labios secos, deleitándose con el roce de su aliento.

—Entonces, ¿hay alguien que te gusta? —Preguntó, deslizando la mano hacia el rostro del chico con el pulgar fijo en su mandíbula y los dedos rozando el cabello de su nuca.

El castaño asintió, pero esta vez no lo miraba. La pregunta había salido casi sin motivo alguno, porque aunque le gustase otra persona, Nakamura se iba a encargar de que sus ojos sólo estuvieran en él. Que solo fuera suyo.

—Dime su nombre, Hayakawa —le pidió Nakamura, respirando sobre su boca y tomando su labio inferior suavemente, tan leve que fue apenas un roce.

—Tú, Na _gh_ amura.

El chico alzó la mirada sorprendido, se le había olvidado respirar y sonrió como idiota. Era él, Hayakawa lo quería a él.

—También me gustas —respondió poniendo la otra mano en su rostro y besándolo al fin.

Abrió la boca para tomar su labio inferior, luego el superior, jalando suavemente y repitiendo. Hayakawa respondía más lento, captando el ritmo, imitando sus movimientos. Ese era el primer beso del chico y Nakamura gruñó complacido contra su boca.

Esta vez su lengua delineó el inferior, para deslizarse dentro y rozar sobre la contraria. El chico titubeaba, pero se estremecía contra el cuerpo del rubio ceniza, que supo que lo estaba disfrutando también. Su boca estaba caliente y húmeda, era delicioso.

Cuando se alejó, vio el rostro de Hayakawa, sonrojado y los ojos brillantes. Era demasiado tierno. Juntó sus frentes y lo miró a los ojos, bajando las manos para enlazarlas con las del chico.

—Quédate conmigo, Hayakawa, rechaza a esa chica.

—Ya lo h _ig_ ce —contestó el chico sonrojándose aún más—. Estaré contigo, Na _gh_ amura.

Otra sonrisa, correspondida por Hayakawa. Ambos estaban felices, porque sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Nakamura quería que toda esa ternura fuera suya, como los besos, como todo en Hayakawa, y ahora podría reclamarlo todo y lo haría feliz.


	15. Midorima x Takao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima x Takao: “Siempre era Takao quién se preocupaba de estabilizarlo, de evitar que callera en la autocompasión. Porque Takao conocía cada parte de ese emocional Midorima.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo me disculpo. Maldita sea, siempre me toca turno en la Botillería cuando juega Chile. Es terrible. Ayer no paré en todo el día y cuando llegué a casa me derrumbé en la cama. No fui capaz ni de encender el computador. Pero aquí estoy, tratando de ponerme al día a como dé lugar. Oh sé.   
> La eterna OTP. Es que TODOS sabemos que estos dos se aman, oh, sí. Escorpio y Cáncer son muy compatibles, pero… bueno, escorpio y sus complicaciones, aunque los cáncer son bastante inestables. Mierda. Que combinación más intensa.

**Una obvia afinidad**

**.**

Takao se amarró las zapatillas con la mirada aún borrosa. Acababan de perder contra Rakuzan y no se sentía nada bien. Sentía la boca pastosa, los músculos agarrotados y una opresión en el pecho que apenas lo dejaba respirar.

No es que jamás hubiesen perdido, porque ya había probado el amargo sabor de la derrota a lo largo de su vida, pero ese partido en particular lo hacía sentir impotente, la rabia acumulada bajo su piel.

Giró el rostro y vio a Midorima guardar su amuleto de la suerte en su bolso. Eso era lo que más le afectaba, ver a su amigo derrotado de esa manera. Akashi acabó con él en todo sentido. Sin piedad alguna. ¿No se suponía que eran amigos cercanos en aquella época de Teiko? Al parecer al chico de cabellos fucsias aquello no le importaba. ¡Hasta había rechazado su mano cuando se la extendió!

Takao enarcó una ceja, porque en ese punto, su mente había viajado a aquel tiempo donde el mismo Midorima lo había destrozado de esa manera en la cancha. Preocupado de hacer sus puntos y nada más. Tampoco tuvo piedad.

Midorima había cambiado demasiado hasta ese momento. Darse cuenta de aquello lo hizo sentirse peor. Midorima había hecho las cosas correctamente, había confiado en su equipo, en él para lograr la victoria, aun así no fue suficiente.

—Shin-chan —llamó Takao, sin atreverse a mirarlo esta vez, prefirió clavar sus ojos en el suelo—. ¿Estás arrepentido?

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás arrepentido de haber confiado en mí en el partido? No ganamos… yo…

—Takao. —La voz de Midorima sonó extrañamente suave y lo vio arrodillarse frente a él.

Cuando alzó la mirada, vio los ojos verdes de Midorima enrojecidos por las lágrimas y se mordió los labios ante eso.

—Escorpio no es de los que se lamentan, Takao —dijo el chico con el semblante serio.

—No has respondido mi pregunta.

—Odio perder, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Mucho menos de jugar contigo —contestó Midorima, alzando la mano y tomando la de Takao.

El azabache sonrió de lado, porque si bien Midorima se veía muy serio por fuera, la verdad es que era bastante sentimental y sensible. Demasiado susceptible. Por eso, siempre era Takao quién se preocupaba de estabilizarlo, de evitar que callera en la autocompasión. Porque Takao conocía cada parte de ese emocional Midorima.

Takao alzó las manos para tomar su rostro con cariño, enternecido por todo lo que Midorima lo hacía sentir. ¿Cómo el odio de un inicio pudo pasar al amor?

Sus labios rozaron los de Midorima, dándole tiempo para alejarse si así lo quería, pero al contrario, el más alto solo contuvo la respiración y Takao supo que aquello era mutuo, que Midorima le estaba dando permiso.

Lo besó, tomando su labio inferior y jalando, abriendo la boca cuando Midorima lo hizo, encajando sus labios. Midorima parecía nervioso, por eso Takao mantuvo un ritmo lento, aunque quería devorarlo en ese preciso instante. Había esperado tanto por ello. Era su primer beso.

Aunque no lo pareciera, Takao sintió que ese era el momento indicado, porque Midorima le había demostrado que era importante, tanto como para enterrar para siempre ese lado orgulloso de no necesitar a nadie y mantenerse a su lado a pesar de la derrota.

Cuando se separaron, Midorima lo miraba con intensidad, completamente serio antes de decir—: Espero que no sea otra de tus jugarretas, Takao.

—Me gustas, me gustas mucho.

Esta vez Midorima se alzó y Takao se echó hacia atrás sin soltar su rostro, besándolo nuevamente. Quedó recostado a lo largo de la banca, con Midorima entre sus piernas.

El chico era alto, sentía el peso abrumador de ese cuerpo sobre el suyo, pero era agradable, sentir el calor, el perfume suave y seguramente caro que usaba. Takao se deleitó con esa lengua nerviosa adentrándose en su boca y se dedicó a guiarlo un poco en el beso, sin querer interrumpir esa pasión con la que lo estaba besando.

Midorima soltó su boca para descender por su cuello y besar, morder, como si quisiera hacer mucho y no se decidiera con qué empezar.

—Shin-chan…

Entonces el más alto se detuvo, hundiendo el rostro en la curvatura de su hombro y respirando con fuerza, el aliento caliente traspasando la ropa.

—Dijiste que no ibas a poder consolarme, pero lo has hecho, Takao —soltó sin alzar el rostro, haciendo saber a Takao que se moría de vergüenza.

Takao soltó una carcajada antes de acariciar sus cabellos verdes, sedosos, se sentía demasiado bien.

—¡Takao! ¡Midorima! ¡No tengo todo el día, par de idiotas! —Gritó Miyaji desde afuera y ambos dieron un salto, sentándose en la banca y acomodándose la ropa.

—Menos mal Miyaji-san no entró —comentó Takao tomando su bolso y se levantó caminando hacia la puerta, seguido de Midorima.

Antes de abrirla, lo tomó de la playera y tiró para poder depositar un beso en sus labios, para luego alzar la mirada y sonreír ladino.

—¿Qué tanta afinidad tiene escorpio y cáncer? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Bastante, aunque es escorpio el principal problema, siempre pide más de lo que da.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Pero Shin-chan! Tú deberías ser el problema, no yo.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—¿Por qué yo soy el más relajado? —Soltó con ironía, alzando una mano con gesto de que fuera lo más obvio.

—Idiota —contestó Midorima sonriendo suave, dándole un leve beso en los labios.

A Takao le temblaron las piernas y podría jurar que se estaba derritiendo sólo por ese gesto. Tendría que comenzar a acostumbrarse a esas cosas, porque haría que se repitieran muchas veces más.

Le echó los brazos al cuello y lo obligó a inclinarse para besarlo más profundo, lengua afuera y un jadeo caliente. Para cuando se alejó y miró el rostro completamente sonrojado de Midorima, se sintió satisfecho, estaban a mano.

Aquello iba a funcionar perfectamente.


	16. Nijimura x Haizaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nijimura x Haizaki: “Quizás fuera la soledad lo que lo orillaba a tener esos sentimientos por su Senpai, por un chico. Fuera lo que fuera, sus emociones ya se habían desbordado, desatando aquella situación.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayer me equivoqué y publiqué sobre otra pareja :v creo que los turnos extensos son una puta mala idea. Pero bueh, ya lo he arreglado xd  
> Haizaki me gusta, cabello gris y mala actitud. Aunque esas trenzas feas que le hicieron fue una mala idea –shora-. Nijimura, oh, ¡su voz! Ese chico es un amor, pero es tan estricto y adora a esa tropa de idiotas de Teiko. Papi Niji :v Así que esto salió un poco extraño, melancolía, amor y algo de lemon. Y me gusta.

**La cura a la tristeza es el olvido**

**.**

Nijimura se iba a Estados Unidos porque su padre estaba siendo tratado allá. Había ido a despedirse de Haizaki a su casa, pero, ¿Cómo es que habían terminado así?

Haizaki apenas podía lidiar más de dos pensamientos, con las piernas abiertas y Nijimura deslizándose en su interior suavemente, una y otra vez. Mierda, cómo dolía. Era su primera vez y estaba ahí, dándosela sin quiera dudarlo.

Estaba enamorado de Nijimura desde hacía mucho, todo culpa de sus mimos y preocupación, que aunque fuera estricto, era el único que se preocupaba por él. Sus padres separados y su madre que trabajaba todo el día, dejándolo solo durante semanas completas cuando iba a visitar a su actual pareja. A su padre no le importaba mucho más.

Quizás fuera la soledad lo que lo orillaba a tener esos sentimientos por su Senpai, por un chico. Fuera lo que fuera, sus emociones ya se habían desbordado, desatando aquella situación.

Esa tarde Nijimura entró a su casa y le dijo que se iría, pero no podía hacerlo sin despedirse. Haizaki trató de fingir que aquello no le importaba, sonrió socarrón y le deseó suerte, pero que no lo fastidiara con sus mierdas sentimentales. Entonces las lágrimas cayeron, gruesas, sin previo aviso. Nijimura lo abrazó con fuerza y al alejarse lo besó.

Un toque del cual no pudo alejarse, no pudo detenerse. Se suponía que él era el experto, pero Nijimura lo estaba devorando, boca abierta y lengua húmeda, frotándose con descaro, entrando y saliendo, robándole algo más que el aliento.

En ese momento estaba sobre su cama, el colchón chirriando por el vaivén y las sábanas en el suelo. Si bien el azabache había sido delicado en un principio, el placer había terminado por nublar su razón.

Haizaki se mordió los labios, no queriendo sonreír ante la ironía. Se podía imaginar a sí mismo como una virgen, gimiendo y quejándose por el dolor esporádico, queriendo más. Le arañó la espalda cuando lo sintió más adentro. Mierda, él había vivido eso, ya le había quitado la virginidad a una chica antes, quizás debió ser más delicado. Ah, todo era tan confuso.

—Haizaki… Haizaki… —jadeaba Nijimura, mirándolo a los ojos, con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nariz.

El muy maldito sí que lo estaba disfrutando.

El ángulo cambió cuando el azabache se arqueó contra sus caderas y rozando un punto en su interior que lo hizo soltar un gemido alto mientras temblaba. Haizaki se asustó por momentos, pero Nijimura no le dio tregua, volviendo a enterrarse en el mismo ángulo anterior.

Se iba a correr, Haizaki se iba a correr en cualquier momento. Pero no era la sensación propia de un orgasmo ya vivido, era como si su pene quisiera soltarlo todo, explotar hasta vaciarlo por completo.

—Hazlo de nuevo, mierda, me voy a correr —jadeó Haizaki, lamiendo los labios y sujetándose en los brazos del otro.

Nijimura sonrió ladino y Haizaki no tuvo tiempo de decir nada mordaz, porque Nijimura se movía a un ritmo firme y ya no hubo nada en su mente más que el abrumador placer.

El dolor venía esporádicamente, pero la sensación de placer lo instaba a soportarlo.

Por fin se corrió, un chorro constante que humedeció su abdomen mientras Nijimura le besaba la frente sin dejar de moverse. Mierda, que no era una chica, pero el pensamiento se hundió en su mente cuando lo sintió aún más caliente, Nijimura temblaba entre sus piernas, también había acabado.

Haizaki enterró la cabeza en la almohada y perdió la noción del tiempo, el cuerpo le dolía y dormitó un rato.

Sintió la mano de Nijimura acariciar sus cabellos y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con esos orbes de un gris oscuro. Presintió lo que venía, después de todo, aquello era una despedida.

—No te metas en problemas Haizaki, porque cuando vuelva, tu trasero sufrirá. Mucho.

Haizaki sonrió alzando una ceja, apoyándose en una mano para poder verlo desde más arriba.

—Quizás sea el tuyo el que sufra, Nijimura. No creas que todo se mantiene igual con el tiempo —respondió con voz ronca y sintió el peso de sus palabras.

Porque quería que el sentimiento que Nijimura tenía por él se mantuviera a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. Pero él no era ingenuo y no vivía de falsas esperanzas o deseos imposibles.

Cuando Nijimura cruzó la puerta y le dio un último beso de despedida, Haizaki supo que podría hundirse de nuevo en su soledad y buscar consuelo en chicas ocasionales. Alguna pelea quizás, un poco de sangre y dolor.

Porque ese era su escape, porque así podría olvidar que alguna vez entregó su corazón, su ser por completo.


	17. Teppei x Hyūga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teppei x Hyūga: “Teppei tendría que irse a Estados Unidos para operarse y tener una correcta rehabilitación junto a Alex. Si bien era necesario, porque quería seguir jugando básquetbol más adelante, tenía miedo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teppei me gusta, mucho. Después de ver su historia y todo por lo que ha tenido que pasar por la lesión, por supuesto que se ganó mi corazón. Debo decir que por eso odio a Hanamiya, en serio, que los emparejen me parte el culo y me va lo multishipper (¿se nota? xD) pero con él no me gusta. Tampoco con Murasakibara. Exceptuando a esos dos, Teppei es de todos :v. Hyūga, él y sus lentes y mal carácter y sus ojasos verdes, maldita sea. Creo que me gustan todos. Tranquilo, Kasamatsu-senpai, sigues siendo el amor 2D de mi vida.

**Miedo**

**.**

Teppei miraba por la ventana de su cuarto. El atardecer se extendía afuera, dejando entrar lenguas naranjas hacia su habitación, hasta su cama. El tenue calor del sol sobre su rodilla. Cerró los ojos absorbiendo el calor, dejando que lo ayudara a mitigar el dolor que le seguía al frío, a la tensión.

Tendría que irse a Estados Unidos para operarse y tener una correcta rehabilitación junto a Alex. Pero se le hacía difícil, porque tendría que dejar todo atrás, salir a otro país y enfrentar un mundo desconocido. Si bien era necesario, porque quería seguir jugando básquetbol más adelante, tenía miedo.

La puerta se abrió y supo que era Hyūga, que había ido por un poco de jugo para ambos. Teppei negó con la cabeza y el azabache decidió dejar el vaso sobre la mesita de noche.

—No me gusta esa cara que pones —dijo Hyūga de repente, sentándose frente a él sobre la cama, ceño fruncido y miró hacia la ventana cuando Teppei se volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Cuál?

—Ésa —insistió enarcando una ceja, molesto—. Estás serio y la mirada fija, como si fueses alguien de cuidado. Lo eres, pero hacerlo obvio da escalofríos.

—¡Eso es cruel! —exclamó el castaño, frunciendo el ceño él esta vez.

Al moverse no pudo evitar sisear, pero evitó hacer obvio su dolor y decidió girarse para tomar el vaso de jugo a su lado.

Hyūga lo detuvo, alzando la mano y esta vez su semblante era serio. Teppei juntó sus cejas en clara confusión y se quedó quieto ante el tacto de esa mano sujetando su muñeca firmemente. Era cálida y firme, se sentía bien sobre su piel.

Pero el azabache pronto lo soltó, llevando la mano hacia abajo y tirando del borde de su short hacia arriba. Teppei tragó con fuerza y su mano terminó por caer sobre la cama mientras veía a Hyūga inclinarse.

—¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo?!

—Cállate. — Hyūga fue tajante y bajó la mirada para comenzar a masajear la rodilla herida de Teppei. Suavemente con los pulgares, sujetando desde abajo.

El castaño sintió como el dolor menguaba debido al calor provocado por el roce, pero todo su cuerpo estaba tenso por la proximidad, por lo íntimo que se sentía aquel momento. Hyūga no era de los que demostraba sus sentimientos con facilidad, pero Teppei sabía que sentía cierta debilidad por la lesión de su pierna. En cambio, Teppei sentía debilidad por Hyūga completo.

Se suponía que el azabache lo odiaba, claro, a Hyūga le gustaba Riko y Teppei era el ex novio de ella. Había sido una relación pasajera, donde confundieron amistad con amor, fue todo. Breve, volvieron a ser tan cercaos como siempre. Pero Hyūga parecía verlo como a un enemigo a pesar de eso.

Debería saber que no se interpondría entre él y Riko, porque Teppei lo amaba de verdad, como para ser feliz si Hyūga lo era.

De pronto sintió el miedo, esa sensación de que el mundo se lo tragaría por completo. De que tendría que abandonar todo para enfrentarse a otro mundo. Dejaría a sus amigos, a sus abuelos, al hombre que amaba por ir en busca de su recuperación. Eso lo abrumaba, no sabía cómo lidiar con ello. Había visto ese momento tan lejano, pero ahora que habían ganado y ya había cumplido su objetivo, tendría que ir a Estados Unidos. Sabía que no sería para siempre, pero el tiempo era de los que no perdonaba.

— Hyūga —lo llamó, haciendo que el chico alzara el rostro.

Teppei lo tomó de ambos lados, hundiendo los dedos en su nuca y los otros sobre su mandíbula para atraerlo hacia sí. Lo vio abrir los ojos con sorpresa pero no se detuvo, cerrando los propios y besándolo al fin. Encajó sus labios entre los del azabache, que no parecía reaccionar. Hizo un sonido antes de alejarse levemente y lo miró a los ojos, viéndolo completamente en shock.

—Lo siento… yo…

—¿Qué fue eso, Teppei? —Lo interrumpió Hyūga.

Teppei dejó caer las manos a sus hombros y sonrió, pero el gesto no llegó hasta sus ojos apenados.

—Me gustas, Hyūga, hace tanto… —Las palabras salieron lentas por su boca, se sentía pastosa, la sensación de arrepentimiento se mezclaba con la resignación—. Y tengo miedo.

Si Teppei se iría, ¿qué más daba? Hyūga lo rechazaría y él podría olvidarlo gracias a la distancia, ya no tendría que lidiar con el sentimiento oculto bajo sus costillas.

—Eres Teppei, Corazón de Hierro, ¿a qué le temes?

—Sabes que no me gusta ese apodo, Hyūga —contestó un tanto irritado, quizás era la frustración—. Tengo miedo de irme y dejar todo atrás, la incertidumbre de no saber lo que sucederá, yo… no siempre puedo ser el pilar, ser el fuerte.

Bien. Se había sincerado como nunca, con la persona a la que amaba pero eso no quería decir que quería que viera ese lado decadente de su persona. Sí, Teppei podía ser realmente estúpido.

Entonces Hyūga se alzó para enganchar las manos tras su cuello y besarlo suavemente. Tomando el inferior y tironeando, pidiéndole que llevara el ritmo porque él nunca había besado antes. Pero Hyūga quería que volviera a hacerlo.

Sintió las enormes manos de Teppei aferrarlo por la cintura y todo su cuerpo tembló, culpa de esa lengua deslizándose dentro, saliendo caliente. Si bien era a un ritmo lento, donde el castaño parecía estarlo probando a gusto, también era profundo, por la forma en que sus labios lo tomaban por completo y jalaban de vez en cuando.

—Se supone que ambos somos el pilar, tienen que ser dos, porque cuando uno caiga, estará el otro —dijo Hyūga cuando se separaron, los ojos cerrados y su frente contra la de Teppei.

—Elígeme, Hyūga —soltó de repente y su voz sonó tan profunda, pero con un leve temblor, que el azabache se acuclilló frente a él para verlo serio, tanto por sus palabras, como por el sentimiento que emanaba el castaño—. Te haré feliz, lo prometo, volveré y podremos estar juntos. Sé que estoy siendo egoísta, pero por favor…

—Siempre has sido egoísta, Kiyoshi Teppei.

Hyūga le sonrió, como si estuviese hablando con un enorme niño a punto de un colapso. No es que estuviera alimentado sus caprichos, porque para empezar, no lo eran, eran los sentimientos de Teppei hacia él. Y eran correspondidos. Su amor hacia Riko había cambiado hacía mucho tiempo, aún la quería, pero de una forma más fraternal.

El que se había llevado todo su amor y deseo era Teppei, le asombraba que no se hubiese dado cuenta antes, porque Hyūga no era bueno disimulando. Pero ahí estaba, besándolo de nuevo, la lengua entre los labios y sonrisas con deje de tristeza.

Teppei se iría, pero quería hacerle saber que no tenía nada que temer, porque lo estaría esperando, siempre.    

   


	18. Kobori x Moriyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kobori x Moriyama: “Kobori se estaba ahogando. Era el miedo lo que estaba haciendo estragos en él en ese momento, ¿pero qué otra cosa podía sentir? Estaba viendo la marca de su Alma Gemela tatuada en el cuerpo de Moriyama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kobori me parece bastante guapo. Moriyama, se cree mujeriego, pero creo que sería perfectamente bisexual, ya saben, esos chicos a los que les gusta probar ;) Estos dos me gustan y este tema hace bastante me llamaba la atención. Doble capricho cumplido.  
> Semi AU. Soulmate.

**Alma Gemela**

**.**

Kobori sintió como el aire se espesaba a su alrededor, no queriendo entrar a sus pulmones, se estaba ahogando. Era el miedo lo que estaba haciendo estragos en él en ese momento, ¿pero qué otra cosa podía sentir? Estaba viendo la marca de su Alma Gemela tatuada en el cuerpo de Moriyama.

Estaba justo en su espalda baja, eran dos triángulos superpuestos, donde el de atrás era negro y el de encima no tenía color. Era sencillo, pero a Kobori le parecía hermoso, porque era idéntica a su marca, la que llevaba sobre la mano derecha.

Había encontrado a su Alma Gemela, la persona que nacía con una marca idéntica a la de otra, comúnmente eran figuras geométricas, otras veces animales. No era muy común encontrar a esa persona tan jóvenes y ahí estaba, con la vista clavada en la marca que lucía sobre la piel de Moriyama, que guardaba las cosas en su casillero.

No era la primera vez que se cambiaban de ropa juntos, luego de los entrenamientos en el club, pero nunca antes la había visto, quizás era porque la mayoría solía cubrirse esas marcas, como él se vendaba la mano que lucía la suya.

Sentía miedo, porque Moriyama era heterosexual. Siempre decía que estaba seguro de que su Alma Gemela sería una chica muy bonita, coqueta por excelencia y que lo sabría en cuanto se vieran.

A pesar de eso, Kobori estaba avanzando hacia el chico, tragando con fuerza, pero no estaba pensando con claridad, era un revuelo de emociones y miedos, no podía lidiar con todo.

Kobori se quitaba la venda con cada paso, la dejó caer al suelo y alzó la mano, rozando aquella marca en Moriyama con la punta de los dedos. Fue como si una descarga eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo por instantes, para dejar un calor y un cosquilleo casi mágico. Supo que Moriyama lo había sentido cuando el chico se giró con los abiertos en completo asombro.

—Moriyama… —no fue capaz de decir otra cosa que no fuera su nombre, alzando la mano por instinto y mostrándole su marca, como un perrito al mostrar su panza.

—Es la marca, es la misma que tengo —soltó el chico observando aquella figura, idéntica a la propia—. ¿Pero cómo la has visto? Mierda, el parche se ha caído —se respondió a si mismo rozando su espalda con los dedos.

Kobori no podía dejar de mirarlo embelesado, como si aquel contacto hubiese sido un flechado de cupido.

No debió haberlo hecho, no se desataban esos sentimientos si es que no se reconocía la marca, si es que no se hacía contacto directo, eso porque si había gente que no encontraba a su otra mitad, podían amar a otros. Aunque el sentimiento no se comparaba, Kobori lo estaba sintiendo en el fondo del pecho.

—Así que, eres mi Alma Gemela —dijo Moriyama y Kobori cerró los ojos unos instantes, disfrutando de como sonaba aquello.

Atinó a asentir y Moriyama sonrió divertido, gesto que el más alto no supo interpretar. Pero le estaba acariciando la mano, justo sobre la marca, enviando miles de descargas con cada roce. Se sentía demasiado bien.

—Deberíamos sentirnos afortunados, ¿no? Es raro que pase tan pronto. —La voz de Moriyama sonaba un tanto serena, pero Kobori podía percibir el temblor en sus labios. Estaba tan asustado como él.

—Dame una oportunidad, Moriyama, quizás podría funcionar —pidió deslizando la mano hacia atrás, encontrando la marca por mero instinto, como si ambas se llamaran como imanes.

La otra mano de Kobori descansaba a un lado su rostro mientras rozaba la nariz por la mejilla de Moriyama, que temblaba entre sus brazos. Podría besarlo en ese instante, devorarlo y reclamar todo de él, pero Kobori no quería asustarlo. Moriyama le había dado una oportunidad, así que la tomaría con cautela.

Aquello iba a funcionar. Lo sabía porque sus marcas eran perfectas, porque se sentía como si estuviera completo con solo tocarlo.

 


	19. Midorima x Himuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima x Himuro: “Midorima supo que debía evitarlo en aquel instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron –cáncer debía alejarse de las tentaciones ese día- pero no pudo, no con el deseo hecho hombre.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PWP. ¿Eso debería ser una advertencia? Bueno, es que de la mezcla de cáncer y escorpio no me puedo imaginar otra cosa. Además, Himuro está como para comérselo, literalmente hablando. Midorima… bueno, tiene debilidad por los azabaches sexys ;)

 

 

**Sublime**

**.**

Midorima le apretó las caderas con fuerza, sabía que dejaría marcas, pero su juicio estaba demasiado nublado como para importarle. Su mente sumida en una bruma gris que sólo le permitía concentrarse en la estreches de ese culo moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo por su erección.

Sabía que no estaba nada bien lo que estaba haciendo, estaba teniendo sexo en el auto, en plena carretera, con el barman del café que frecuentaba después del trabajo. No era la primera vez. Himuro lo había arrastrado por el camino del desenfreno desde el primer día en que se conocieron y Midorima supo que debía evitarlo en aquel instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron –cáncer debía alejarse de las tentaciones ese día- pero no pudo, no con el deseo hecho hombre.

No era solo su físico, porque aquel chico, menor que él por ocho años, era hermoso en todo lo que abarcaba la palabra. Sus facciones, su lunar en el pómulo, su cabello negro brillaba con fuerza, se sentía sedoso al tacto. Olía tan bien que podría tener el rostro enterrado en la curvatura de su cuello durante horas.

Su cuerpo, duro bajo sus palmas abiertas y sus caderas estrechas que se movían de forma gloriosa. Su piel blanca, las piernas largas y firmes impulsándolo en aquel vaivén.

También era su inteligencia, porque Midorima no se acostaba con quién no generara algún tipo de lazo previo y con él lo había hecho. Cuando Himuro le trajo su orden y se sentó a conversar con él al terminar su turno, desde aquella primera vez, Midorima no pudo evitar caer en sus redes, temas de conversaciones interesantes mezcladas con esa mirada intensa, con esa sonrisa coqueta.

Habría dicho que fue inevitable, pero la verdad es que él quería que pasara aquello, lo provocó cuando le dijo que podía llevarlo a casa. Habían hecho una parada en un hotel cercano, donde la noche fue más que inolvidable y la adicción a la piel ajena fue demasiado para ignorarla.

—Midorima, voy a correrme —jadeó Himuro en su cuello, trayéndolo de vuelta al presente mientras el chico lo mordía, subiendo hasta su oreja, donde desahogó todos los gemidos de descarado placer.

El de cabellos verdes no pudo más alzar las caderas una y otra vez para arrancar el orgasmo de Himuro. La lluvia afuera chocaba contra el metal del auto, pero dentro los ruidos eran húmedos, diferentes. Vulgares. El chapoteo de su pene al entrar lo incitaba aún más.

Sus encuentros habían comenzado desde hacía dos meses y eran cada vez más reiterados, más desesperados. Midorima sabía que tenía responsabilidad en ello, porque quería adueñarse de Himuro por completo, quería tener algo más que su cuerpo y la atención esporádica. Quería intentar algo más serio.

No pudo hundirse en el pesimismo que ese sentimiento le traía cuando Himuro se retorció en torno a su duro pene cuando se corrió con fuerza, todo atrapado en el condón que estaba usando. Midorima fue arrastrado por la vorágine de su calor y siguió moviéndose mientras el azabache siseaba, aun sensible, hasta que se vino abrazando al chico con fuerza, mordiéndolo en la curvatura de su cuello.

Se relajó contra el asiento, con Himuro recostado sobre él como un felino satisfecho.

Los minutos avanzaron y la incomodidad les ganó. Midorima se sentó al volante y encendió el auto, estaban a treinta minutos de su departamento, pero ninguno de los dos había podido soportarlo.

Cuando se internó en la calle desierta, se lamió los labios, listo para lanzarse al vacío. Quizás fueran los retazos del placer o la imprudencia propia de un cáncer, pero ya no podía callarse.

—¿Quieres ir a la playa la próxima semana? —la pregunta salió suave, como si tanteara terreno y era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

—Estaba esperando que te decidieras, Midorima —contestó el azabache con una sonrisa.

Midorima lo miró unos instantes antes de corresponderle con una mueca suave.

Ese chico era una completa caja de sorpresas, pero él quería todas y cada una de ellas. Porque estaba atrapado hasta la médula.

Tenía su amuleto de la suerte, así que nada podría salir mal, confiaba en ello.


	20. Akashi x Furihata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi x Furihata: “Akashi lo miraba serio, sus ojos del color de su cabello y todo bajo control, como si no acabara de decir lo más vergonzoso y cliché del mundo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este Drabble lo publiqué el 16 o 17, no recuerdo, pero estaba equivocada, correspondía al 20. Así que lo eliminé, pero aquí está. Espero no volver a equivocarme xD  
> Akashi me encanta. Sobre todo por su seiyuu :v Es una caja de sorpresas y su carácter serio y lleno de estilo enamora. Furihata es un encanto, ya lo había dicho. Así que es fácil caer ante él. Creo que Akashi tiene debilidad por Furi y no lo culpo. Así que, ah, esto me salió tiernucho.

**Intensidad**

**.**

Akashi lo miraba serio, sus ojos del color de su cabello y todo bajo control, como si no acabara de decir lo más vergonzoso y cliché del mundo.

 —No necesitas ser el número uno en nada, lo eres para mí, eso es suficiente —dijo Akashi.

¡¿Cómo era posible que diciendo algo así se viera tan _cool_?!

Furihata cerró la boca de golpe, la sentía seca mientras su corazón intentaba lidiar con el rápido movimiento que estaba llevando, golpeteando bajo sus costillas. No podía con aquello, Akashi lo abrumaba de mil y un maneras. Contradictoriamente, eso le gustaba.

Jamás había experimentado nada como eso antes, tan abrumador, arrollador. Algo tan intenso.

Akashi lo había invitado a salir hacía unos meses y él era bisexual así que no tuvo problemas. Además, no era como si pudiese decirle que no a ese chico. Pero resultó ser que era muy dulce. Akashi era atento con él, recordaba todo con lujo de detalle y siempre hacía lo posible para que estuviera a gusto, para hacerlo feliz.

Se le había declarado unos días atrás y Furihata le había pedido tiempo, no era que dudara de sus sentimientos, porque estaba enamorado de Akashi y todo ese lado atento que le había mostrado, pero estar con un hombre era un asunto delicado, más aun sabiendo que el chico venía de una familia de alta alcurnia. No quería causarle problemas.

Lo conversaron y ambas familias no se interpusieron si es que ellos no hacían ningún escándalo y se lo tomaban con seriedad, así que su relación se había formalizado y estaban disfrutando de ello.

Ese día, como tantos, estaban en casa de Akashi, conversando y haciendo planes mientras bebían algo. Entonces Furihata le había contado el por qué se había unido al equipo de básquetbol: la chica que le gustaba en ese entonces le dijo que saldría con él si se convertía en el número uno en algo.

Y ahí estaba Akashi, pierna cruzada y la cabeza apoyada casualmente en su mano. Se veía tan elegante y relajado, Furihata realmente estaba embelesado por ese chico.

—Gracias Akashi —respondió el castaño, realmente cohibido, y vio la sonrisa en el rostro del de cabellos fucsias.

_Era hermoso._

Akashi se levantó y extendió la mano hacia el castaño, tomando su mentón y dándole un beso en los labios, chupando el inferior con delicadeza, abriendo para apretujar un poco más. Lo suficientemente delicado y caliente para hacer que la respiración de Furihata fuera errática.

Estaba encandilado, demasiado enamorado de Akashi, que le había mostrado su lado más dulce y lo había vuelto adicto. Ya no había nada que pudiera o quisiera hacer contra ello, porque se sentía completo a su lado, con el valor para afrontar al mundo entero si fuera necesario.

Furihata le sonrió cuando se separaron, con dulzura, para hacerle saber que él también era su número uno. En su corazón. Por siempre.

 


	21. Mitobe x Koganei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitobe x Koganei: “Koganei le sonrió nuevamente y le dijo que no había problema, que podía entenderlo. Era verdad, el chico podía interpretar cada gesto de parte de Mitobe y este no podía sentirse más a gusto. Tenía un amigo. El mismo que al entrar a Preparatoria, se convirtió en su primer amor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los adoro, juntos, bien revueltos. Me encanta eso de que Koganei comprenda todo lo que quiere decir y que Mitobe siempre esté a su lado. Su complicidad es demasiada. SE AMAN.

**Su todo**

**.**

Cuando se conocieron, Koganei fue quién se acercó a él primero. Mitobe no era bueno tratando con las personas, desde pequeño, y debido a eso cuando entró a primaria sufrió de bullying. ¿Resultado? No se atrevía a hablar, era como si su garganta se cerrara con fuerza cada vez que alguien se acercaba para conversarle. 

Sus padres lo llevaron a un montón de médicos y psicólogos, los que dieron por conclusión que su padecimiento era debido a una “autodefensa”. Dijeron que Mitobe quería pasar desapercibido para no sufrir de acoso de nuevo, temiendo que su opinión o dichos pudiesen desatar una agresión.

Quizás fuese inconsciente, quizás no. Mitobe sólo sabía que no podía hablar y que a esas alturas tampoco quería hacerlo.

Como terapia, lo habían inscrito al club de básquetbol de su escuela y el azabache se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba el juego, además, eran varios niños, así que nadie se concentraba en él particularmente.

Excepto _él_.

—¡Hola! Mi nombre Koganei Shinji, te he visto jugar ¡lo haces increíble! También quiero hacerlo, parece divertido —dijo el chico sonriendo, sus labios felinos lo hacían ver muy agradable.

Mitobe no sabía si era su parecido con un gato, animales que a él le encantaban, o la singular simpatía del chico, pero terminó por asentir hacia él. Un gesto suave, sonriendo de lado.

—¿No eres de los que hablan mucho verdad? —Soltó el castaño y Mitobe negó lentamente, temiendo espantarlo debido a su silencio o que el chico ya no quisiera jugar con él.

Pero nada de eso pasó, porque Koganei le sonrió nuevamente y le dijo que no había problema, que podía entenderlo. Era verdad, el chico podía interpretar cada gesto de parte de Mitobe y este no podía sentirse más a gusto. Tenía un amigo. El mismo que al entrar a Preparatoria, se convirtió en su primer amor.

Koganei jamás se había separado de él, ni siquiera cuando la madre de Mitobe le contó por qué su hijo no hablaba. Siempre se mantuvo a su lado, observándolo con atención, percibiendo todas y cada una de sus emociones.

Jamás le exigió que dijera ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera cuando se dio cuenta de los sentimientos del más alto.

—Mitobe, yo… espero no estar malinterpretando las cosas, pero… yo también… digo, no sé si tú… ¡ah! ¡No puedo con esto! —Exclamó con frustración y el azabache sonrió con el sonrojo extendiéndose por sus mejillas.

Porque así como Koganei lo podía comprender perfectamente, él también. Sabía lo que Koganei quería decirle y él era bueno con la acción.

Mitobe se inclinó para besarlo, un suave toque de labios y sintió los de Koganei temblar entre los suyos. Él estaba igual de nervioso, aferrándose al bolso que colgaba de su hombro y la otra mano estrujando su uniforme, no se atrevía a tocarlo.

Se separó y le sonrió a Koganei, porque se sentía demasiado feliz, se sentía eufórico, con su corazón golpeteando con fuerza su pecho.

—Me gustas, Mitobe, mucho —soltó el castaño, tomándolo del borde de la chaqueta del uniforme y jalando para que volviera a reclinarse, besándolo de nuevo—. Demasiado.

Koganei se atrevió a abrir la boca para poder encajar sus labios, chupando, jalándolo y a veces mordisqueando. Saliva y dientes. Era el primer beso de ambos y aunque era un poco descoordinado a veces, se sentía demasiado bien. Tibio y dulce.

Cuando se alejaron de nuevo, Mitobe no podía dejar de mirar esos labios felinos, estaban mojados y rojos por su culpa. Le dio un beso sonoro, luego otro y otro más.

—Detente, me va a dar algo —dijo Koganei entre risas, para darle otro besito dulce.

Mitobe sonrió cuando el chico entrelazó los dedos con los suyos cuando comenzaron a caminar.

El azabache no sabía si alguna vez podría volver a hablar, porque Koganei era su voz. Más que eso, era su complemento, su otra mitad. Su primer amor. La recompensa a lo sufrido cuando era niño, porque si esa era la condición para conocer a Koganei, volvería a vivirlo una y otra vez.


	22. Aomine x Sakurai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine x Sakurai: “Sakurai se estremeció, pero esa vez de pura anticipación. Se suponía que era un Beta, pero ahí estaba, con el trasero húmedo y deseando al Alfa que tenía delante, pegado a su cuerpo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aomine es y será mi maldita debilidad. Foreváh. Sakurai me gusta, si bien se disculpa mucho y a veces eso estresa, tiene ese lado serio y de cuidado que se me hace interesante. Además, Aomine lo trata distinto. Ojo ahí.   
> Sobre la temática de este One Shot… me encanta, siempre había querido escribir algo sobre Omegaverse y se ha dado la oportunidad. Espero no haberlo hecho tan mal, me he informado bastante y sé que algunos detallitos pueden variar según el autor (mí :v) En fin, aquí va.   
> Semi AU. Omegaverse.

**Era él, capaz de desencadenar todo**

**.**

Sakurai abrió la puerta de su casa y vio a Aomine de pie, porte casual y mirada aburrida. Pero estaba solo, miró más allá de él y frunció el ceño para volver a mirar al moreno.

—¿Y Wakamatsu-san? —-Preguntó Sakurai buscando al rubio ceniza con la mirada nuevamente.

—No pudo venir, tenía una cita concertada y la había olvidado, el muy idiota —contestó Aomine entrando a la casa de una vez.

Por supuesto, Wakamatsu era un Alfa y su especie era bastante cotizada, descendientes de los Osos Polares.

Aun así, la idea de estar a solas con Aomine no le gustaba mucho. El moreno le gustaba, mucho, pero lo suyo era imposible porque él era un simple Beta, un humano más, mientras que Aomine era un Alfa, una Pantera Negra para ser específicos. Él estaba destinado a estar con un omega que le asegurara descendencia, no un chico con el que jamás podría procrear.

Sakurai dio un respingo cuando Aomine movió la mano frente a su rostro.

—Estás distraído, ¿vamos a estudiar o te sientes mal? —Preguntó el moreno enarcando una ceja.

—¡Lo siento! —Se disculpó Sakurai, haciendo reverencias con rapidez—. Toma asiento, por favor, ¿quieres algo de beber?

Aomine asintió, sentándose sobre el cojín y sacando un cuaderno de su mochila mientras Sakurai caminaba a la cocina para preparar algo.

El castaño se sentía nervioso, estaba a solas con Aomine y ya estaba metiendo la pata. Sus dedos temblaban mientras servía jugo en un vaso, debía calmarse. Por más que Sakurai respirara lentamente para poder tranquilizar su corazón, no podía, de solo pensar en la proximidad del moreno, en su voz ronca, en él por completo, no lograba dejar de temblar.

Era difícil, estaba enamorado de un Alfa que jamás lo miraría más que para pedirle almuerzo o darle pases en la cancha. Sintió su boca amarga ante esos pensamientos, en que tenía que resignarse a que jamás sucedería nada entre ellos.

—Sakurai —habló Aomine a su costado, la boca demasiado cerca de su cuello y su voz ronca reverberó sobre su piel.

—¡Aomine-san! —Exclamó el chico haciendo ademán de girarse, pero es en ese instante Aomine apretó sus caderas y no le permitió hacer otro movimiento.

—¿Qué es ese olor? —Preguntó Aomine enterrando la nariz en la curvatura de su cuello e inhalando con fuerza.

De pronto a Sakurai le temblaron las piernas y cayó sobre el mesón de la cocina, tirando los vasos de jugo y escuchando el líquido caer contra el piso, seguido del vidrio al romperse. No sabía qué carajos estaba pasando, pero su cuerpo de pronto se sintió _muy caliente_.

—Mierda, Sakurai, ¿eres un Omega? —Soltó Aomine enterrando las caderas contra el trasero del chico, sin dejar de olisquear su cuello—. Debiste tomar tus supresores, ¡maldita sea!

Sakurai tembló de nuevo, pero esa vez de miedo, no sabía qué le estaba pasando su cuerpo ni a Aomine.

—No tomo supresores, ¡soy un Beta!

—¿Un Beta? Ryo, hueles como un Omega —dijo Aomine mordisqueando la piel de su cuello, comenzado a refregar su erección contra el trasero del chico—. Mierda, no podré detenerme.

Aomine lo giró con brusquedad y lo besó con fuerza, un impacto brusco contra sus labios, seguido de una lengua que arrasaba con todo. Era su primer beso, uno caliente y húmedo, pero Sakurai no podía quejarse porque se sentía como Aomine, avasallador, demandante.

Su mente comenzaba a nublarse ante la vorágine de sensaciones. Sakurai sentía su cuerpo arder, donde cada caricia de Aomine encendía más su piel. Estaba sensible y su trasero comenzó a sentirse húmedo. Se asustó, empujando a Aomine, el que no retrocedió ni un poco.

—Es-espera, ¡Aomine-san! —Por fin le había soltado la boca, pero en cambio, estaba devorando la curvatura de su hombro, mordidas y besos—. Yo… estoy asustado, no sé…

Aomine gruñó, alzando la mirada con el ceño fruncido y Sakurai tragó con fuerza. Al moreno no le gustaba el olor del miedo emanando de ese cuerpo, no, sólo quería percibir el dulce aroma de antes.

—Esto, Ryo —dijo Aomine bajando la mano para meterla dentro de su pantalón, deslizando el dedo entre sus nalgas y a Sakurai se le cortó la respiración—, es tu celo —. Aomine le mostró e dígito empapado y sintió el aroma dulzón de su propia esencia—. Lo siento, Sakurai, pero voy a follarte.

Sakurai se estremeció, pero esa vez de pura anticipación. Se suponía que era un Beta, pero ahí estaba, con el trasero húmedo y deseando al Alfa que tenía delante, pegado a su cuerpo. Todos sus sentidos estaban aumentados. Podía sentir el fuerte aroma de Aomine, lo abrumaba y aturdía, lo hacía desearlo con cada fibra de su ser.

Por ello, no sintió miedo cuando lo tuvo sobre él. Sakurai lo acogió entre sus piernas, acunando su rostro y besándolo con devoción. Aomine estaba tomando todo de él y se sentía correcto. No podía pensar en nada más que no fuera el otro enterrándose en su cuerpo, comenzado a moverse suave.

—Estás estrecho, Ryo, relájate para mí. Te va a gustar —dijo Aomine acariciando los rosados botones de su pecho, mordiendo despacio y jalando para estimularlo.

Aomine había estado con Betas antes, chicas de grandes pechos dispuestas a satisfacer a un Alfa solo por placer, sin correr riesgos de embarazo. Él jamás se quejó y, en cambio, disfrutó de aquello, pero ese encuentro se sentía distinto. No se podía controlar. Sakurai le atraía desde mucho antes, ojos grandes y sonrisa suave. Siempre era amable con él aunque Aomine tuviera un carácter difícil. Pero Aomine no había tomado ninguna oportunidad porque sabía que el chico era un Beta, jamás funcionaría aquello y no se atrevía a dañarlo.

Sin embargo, Sakurai estaba ahí, bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo fuerte y enterrando las uñas cortas en su espalda. Su interior estaba caliente y lo apretaba de forma deliciosa. Su aroma, oh dios, era demasiado intenso, lo tenía aturdido en deseo y no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera ese chico.

Si Sakurai no fuera un Omega, ¿Cómo es que olía así? Si hasta se había dilatado. Estaba seguro de que el chico no era un Beta, no era posible. Fuera lo que fuera, Aomine no se arriesgaría a que otro Alfa lo tomara.

Aomine salió de su interior y lo giró de cara contra el colchón, alzando sus caderas e instando a que arqueara su espalda. Lo sintió más estrecho y cuando se movió de nuevo, el chico gimió tan fuerte que supo había dado con su punto dulce. Comenzó con el vaivén desenfrenado, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, con el sonido hueco de sus pieles al chocar. Se lamió los labios al ver como su pene entraba y salía.

—¡Aomine-san! ¡M-me voy a correr! —Gritó Sakurai levantando incluso más el trasero.

El moreno sonrió triunfal, sin dejar de moverse en el mismo ángulo, fuerte y parejo, hasta arrancarle el orgasmo al chico.

Sakurai se estrechó mientras su pene soltaba el chorro de semen de su orgasmo. Aomine se tentó de dejar que su nudo se formara, nunca antes lo había hecho, porque para las chicas era doloroso, pero un Omega estaba hecho para soportarlo. A pesar de la tentación, logró sacarlo a tiempo, no podía dejar preñado a Sakurai, eran muy jóvenes y el castaño se llevaría la parte difícil.

A pesar de ello, se inclinó para morder su nuca con fuerza, sintiendo la piel rasgarse bajo sus dientes y la sangre asaltar su lengua con el sabor metálico. Escuchó a Ryo gritar, pero no lo dejó moverse hasta que tragó un poco. Lo soltó cuando supo que la mordida estaba bien hecha, una herida profunda que lo marcaba como suyo.

—Eres completamente mío —dijo Aomine lamiendo la herida para luego dejarse caer en el colchón.

Cuando Ryo despertó, Aomine estaba a su lado, acariciando su cabello de forma distraída. El chico se removió a regañadientes para captar su atención.

—Yo, lo siento, pero no sé qué es esto. Estoy asustado —soltó de una sola vez, sintiendo su pecho tensarse ante la inminente respuesta de Aomine.

—No tienes que estar  asustado, eres mío, te he marcado —dijo Aomine alzando la mano para rozar su nuca, sintiendo los relieves que dejaron sus dientes—. No dejaré que nada te pase.

—Aomine-san, yo ¡estoy enamorado de usted! No es sólo… eso del celo.

Aomine sonrió, porque eso hacía a Sakurai completamente suyo. A Aomine le gustaba desde mucho antes que aquello ocurriera y la oportunidad de estar juntos se había presentado y él no la dejaría pasar.

Quizás se había precipitado en reclamarlo, pero eso ya no importaba, Aomine había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo y eso bastaba para él.

—He escuchado de Betas que tienen un alto porcentaje de genes Omegas, en algunos casos es cuando encuentran a su pareja que su celo se desencadena y esos genes toman el control. Se vuelven Omegas —dijo Aomine con simplicidad, buscando dejar más tranquilo al chico. Además, quería creer que era él quién había desatado su celo. No necesitaba más señales para saber que debían estar juntos—. Sea lo que sea, lo averiguaremos juntos.

Sakurai sonrió con timidez mientras asentía. Su corazón no paraba de latir, tenía el olor y el sabor de Aomine impregnado y no podía sentirse más feliz.

Quedaban un montón de cosas que descubrir: su lado animal, los supresores, cómo cambiaría su cuerpo y como iría su relación a partir de ahí. Pero si Aomine estaba a su lado, sería capaz de sobrellevar cualquier cosa que se le presentara.

Estar juntos era lo correcto, ambos lo sentían en su interior, bajo la piel.


	23. Teppei x Kasamatsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teppei x Kasamatsu: “Un sentimiento demasiado intenso. Una promesa eterna.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace un tiempo escribí sobre estos dos, después de retomarlos aquí, creo que le haré una segunda parte a ese One Shot. Para quién le interese: el fic se llama “5 días para Kasamatsu-senpai” (está en mi cuenta de Amor Yaoi y Fanfiction) y lo hice como especial de su cumpleaños. Debían decir una pareja para Senpai y yo la escribía. Es el capítulo 5 es donde me pidieron con Teppei. Así que sí, le haré una segunda parte.  
> Ahora… no sé a qué vino esto, pero imaginar a Kasamatsu como un mercenario y a Teppei abrumándolo con su amor. Me pudo. Los amo. Sobre todo a Senpai –inserte corazón-  
> AU.

**El amor entre la muerte**

**.**

Kasamatsu caminó por el pasillo rumbo al comedor donde se reunían sus camaradas. El espacio común donde asesinos a sueldo se sentaban a comer juntos cuando coincidían en su jornada de descanso.

El azabache se recargó en su pierna izquierda, relajado. Vestía una camiseta de cuello alto, ceñida al cuerpo, mangas cortas y guantes sin dedos. Los pantalones de modelo militar pero de color negro, como todo su atuendo, incluido los bototos altos. Sentía las piernas livianas debido a la falta de armas en sus distintos bolsillos.

De pronto escuchó la voz de Teppei cuando entró al lugar, saludando a Kagami y deteniéndose a conversar con el pelirrojo.

—Teppei parece muy contento a pesar de la difícil misión que le tocó hoy —dijo Kise, parándose a su lado. Kasamatsu lo miró unos momentos y el chico interpretó su expresión—. El objetivo era el mejor amigo de su padre —aclaró encogiéndose de hombros—. Es todo un profesional, debo decirlo.

—No me gusta su estilo —contestó Kasamatsu, ceño fruncido y mueca de desagrado. Se giró y tomó la bandeja para comenzar a servir lo que comería.

Era cierto, porque si bien esta vez Teppei lo conocía, a los demás _objetivos_ no., y su estrategia consistía en acercarse, la mayoría de las veces usando su amabilidad, haciendo que confiaran en él para luego dar el golpe final, cuando estuvieran a solas. Para Kasamatsu eso era muerte a traición.

Kasamatsu se sentó en una mesa apartada junto a Kise. Al alzar la mirada, vio esos ojos castaños observarlo con intensidad, una media sonrisa en sus labios. El azabache tragó con fuerza, pero su mirada se vio interrumpida cuando Moriyama se cruzó frente a él y se sentó junto a ellos para comer.

Eran parte de una agencia de asesinos profesionales, todos entrenados y especialistas en la tarea de matar sin ser descubiertos, como también, desvinculando a la persona que había contratado este servicio. Los _objetivos_ en su mayoría eran gente peligrosa, corruptos y otros asesinos, casi todo motivado por venganza.

Kasamatsu necesitaba el dinero, además, estaba hecho para ello. No podría dedicarse a otra cosa.

Su objetivo ese día ya había sido eliminado, así que tenía dos días libres por delante. Por ello, se fue directamente a su departamento y al entrar, vio la enorme figura recortada por el brillo de la cuidad entrando por el ventanal.

Cerró la puerta con pereza, quitándose la chaqueta y avanzando hacia él. Se detuvo a unos metros sin mirarlo de nuevo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Teppei se giró y caminó hacia él, podía imaginar la sonrisa en su rostro y Kasamatsu tuvo menos ganas de mirarlo esa vez. Lo sintió detenerse justo atrás suyo, exudando calor contra su espalda.

—Así que, ¿no te gusta mi estilo? —dijo con voz suave, como divertida, alzando la mano para deslizar los dedos por su cuello, bajando por su hombro y recorriendo su brazo.

—No deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

—Escuché mi nombre, era obvio que llamaría mi atención —explicó Teppei, deslizando la nariz por su nuca, olisqueando el aroma del jabón de baño que compartían—. A mí me gusta tu estilo. Rápido, limpio. No titubeas al jalar el gatillo.

Kasamatsu se estremeció apretando los dientes, sintiendo la boca de Teppei mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Teppei parecía amable, de sonrisa suave y encantadora, pero cuando dejaba su aura salir, era abrumador. Como su porte, sus manos grandes.

El azabache se había dejado envolver por él, por su esencia, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había caído hasta que supo estaba enamorado. Amaba a ese hombre de aura relajada, pero que se tomaba muy en serio lo que hacía y quería. Teppei lo quería a él, y se lo demostraba con cada atención cotidiana que podían compartir cuando estaban juntos.

—Te extrañé, Yukio —soltó el castaño abrazándolo desde atrás, enterrando la cara en la curvatura de su cuello.

La forma en que lo dijo hizo sentir extraño a Kasamatsu. Supo que aquel objetivo sí había afectado a Teppei, no era para menos. Sólo Kasamatsu conocía la verdad: ese “mejor amigo” había asesinado a sus padres por un arranque pasional, siempre estuvo enamorado de su madre. Teppei jamás lo dijo, ni siquiera cuando se lo asignaron, porque así tenía su venganza servida en bandeja de plata.

El azabache se giró, alzando las manos y tomando su rostro. Él no era bueno con esos gestos, ese era el trabajo de Teppei, pero ahí estaba, intentando consolar a su pareja.

—Estoy aquí, Teppei, siempre lo estaré —dijo con la expresión seria y sus ojos azules reflejando la intensidad de lo que sus palabras expresaban.

—Te amo —soltó el castaño, pero esta vez no sonrió. Fue como si aquella declaración fuera una advertencia para Kasamatsu.

Un sentimiento demasiado intenso. Una promesa eterna.

Aunque les rodeaba un trabajo manchado de sangre y muerte, marcado por la venganza, su amor los unía por sobre todas esas cosas. Porque Teppei le mostraba todas sus facetas a Kasamatsu, a cambio de un amor firme y sincero. Mientras que Kasamatsu, se dejaba llevar por todo lo que Teppei despertaba en él.

Deslizó la lengua entre sus labios, húmeda y caliente, en un beso profundo que buscaba consolar a Teppei. Lo quería suyo en ese momento, Kasamatsu quería hacerle saber que nada importaba más que ellos dos.

—Vamos a la cama —dijo el azabache con la voz jadeante y la sonrisa volvió a los labios de Teppei.

Esa estúpida expresión era que quería ver, fuera quien fuera el objetivo, pasara lo que pasara en un futuro. Quería a Teppei sonriéndole y entregándose como él lo hacía. Porque con cada vida que tomaba en su trabajo, más se daba cuenta de lo mucho que debía apreciar la propia.

Y lo hacía, al lado de ese hombre que se refugiaba en sus brazos cuando estaban a solas.

_Hasta que la muerte los separe._


	24. Ogiwara x Kuroko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ogiwara x Kuroko: “Para Kuroko, Ogiwara era su primera vez.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ogiwara es una ternura. Sí, sí, sí. Al parecer, todo lo que hizo Kuroko fue motivado por él, darle una lección a Teiko para que no se metieran con lo que ama :v o algo así xD Creo que Aomine y Kagami pueden sentir miedo. Ogiwara fue la primera luz beibis. Y bueno, ternura por todas partes.

**El primer amor**

**.**

Para Kuroko, Ogiwara era su primera vez.

 _Su primer amigo_. El que se acercó a él cuando estaba sentado en la banca, viendo a los demás niños jugar. A Kuroko nunca lo invitaban porque, claro, él era invisible. A pesar de ello, Ogiwara se fijó en él, con una sonrisa entusiasta y sus enormes ojos cafés, le pidió que jugara con él.

 _Su primer confidente_. Porque Kuroko había encontrado un gatito y lo tenía escondido en la parte de atrás de su patio, en el cobertizo. El secreto se lo había confiado sin dudarlo.

 _Su primer cómplice._ Cuando los padres de Kuroko encontraron al gato, un felino de manchas café, negro y blanco, Ogiwara dijo que era de él y que se lo llevaría, para que no reprendieran a Kuroko. El chico aún tenía al gato de nombre Kuro.

 _Su primer incondicional_. Ogiwara jugaba con él y lo incentivaba a pesar de que Kuroko no era muy bueno en el juego. Veían juntos los partidos de la NBA y juntos compraron su primera pelota cuando reunieron el dinero de su mesada.

 _Su primer amor_. Ese chico de sonrisa ancha y mirada llena de vida se había ganado su corazón por completo. ¿Cómo no haberse enamorado de él? Era dulce y atento, de buenos sentimientos. Era comprensivo y un buen consejero. Era un chico increíble.

 _Su primera declaración recibida_. Cuando Ogiwara lo invitó a un batido de vainilla y luego lo acompañó hasta su casa, el castaño había estado reuniendo el valor para decirle que le gustaba, que aunque sabía que ambos eran hombres, no podía controlar ese sentimiento. ¡Hasta le había dicho que comprendía si no quería seguir siendo su amigo! Imposible.

 _Su primer beso_. Kuroko le correspondía y la única forma de acallar la retahíla de motivos que soltaba Ogiwara del porqué aquello no debería ser, pero que aun así quería que fuera (era tierno); fue con un beso. Un toque de labios, boca cerrada y un choque torpe, pero que calló a Ogiwara al instante.

 _Su primer novio._ Su química era innegable y su amor como el de todo adolescente. Puro e imposible de aplacar. Todo iba demasiado bien y lo “lógico” era formalizarlo, flores y un regalo, porque el castaño era tradicional, era cursi.

 _Su primera vez._ Porque el amor llegó hasta la etapa culmine, donde los besos ya no eran suficientes y la pasión se mezclaba con la curiosidad. Kuroko le confió su cuerpo y las sensaciones, y Ogiwara tomó todo eso y lo intensificó en cosa de instantes. A pesar del dolor, la inexperiencia y las ansias, aquello había sido perfecto. La prueba máxima de su amor.

 _Su primer llanto._ Ogiwara debía mudarse, pero le prometía que aquello no podría morir, que ni la distancia podría aplacar todos sus sentimientos. Aunque Kuroko le creía, sabía que la distancia abría una brecha para un montón de posibilidades, todas negativas.

 _Su primer corazón roto._ Aunque había funcionado a base de llamadas y mensajes, de viajes por el día y otros pocos para quedarse a dormir, lo que los había unido, los había separado: el básquetbol. Cuando Ogiwara fue aplastado por Teiko, no pudo con la frustración, con el dolor de la humillación y con lo que Akashi le demostraba con aquel partido: Kuroko les pertenecía. El círculo que ahora rodeaba al chico era fuerte, Ogiwara no podía contra ellos, le había quedado claro. Por ello, terminó su relación con Kuroko y también todo contacto con él.

Con el tiempo supo que había sido bastante infantil, que la ira lo habían cegado y en vez de haber renunciado a él, debió quedarse, porque aunque no fuera el más fuerte en la cancha, sí tenía la fuerza para tener el corazón de Kuroko.

Ahora estaba allí, abrazando a Kuroko en la oscuridad del pasillo del gimnasio donde Seirin se había titulado como campeón. Ogiwara lo abrazaba con fuerza, dándose cuenta de cuanto había cambiado Kuroko físicamente, estaba más alto y su cuerpo era firme, duro, seguía siendo delgado, pero no tan escuálido como hacía años. Su cabello más largo, sus enormes ojos celestes se habían endurecido con el toque de la madurez.

—Lo siento, Kuroko —dijo con una sonrisa amarga, mirándolo por fin.

—Fuiste mi primera luz, Ogiwara, siempre lo has sido —contestó Kuroko, lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón latiendo con fuerza contra sus costillas.

Sus bocas se encontraron, ansiedad, melancolía y añoranza. Se habían separado por bastante tiempo, habían tenido sus vivencias y habían cambiado en muchos aspectos, pero ahí estaban, besándose como si nada más importara. Susurrando promesas entre el beso, declarándose amor a pesar del tiempo.

Derrotando a los jugadores de Teiko, Kuroko le había demostrado cuanto le dolió haberlo perdido y que él también podía pelear por él, luchar para estar juntos.

Y ahora que volvían a estar juntos, Kuroko quería muchas más primeras veces junto a él.

 


	25. Midorima x Aomine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima x Aomine: “Era Aomine, con esa sonrisa socarrona y la mirada ardiente. Esa aura demasiado intensa que lo arrastraba sin poder evitarlo. Aomine y él se llevaban extrañamente bien. Era química pura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta shipp me la sugirió una amiga. Creo que el hecho de que siguieran en contacto (Aomine lo llama por celular, otsea) quiere decir mucho. Además, el contraste de personalidades me gusta. Y bueno, creo que es una de las cosas que más he repetido y lo seguiré haciendo: Aomine es mi debilidad declarada y me encanta ponerlo en todo tipo de facetas. Porque puede ser el más antipático y cabrón, hasta una dulce barra de chocolate (como el de su abdomen –babea-) Aquí lo veo como el uke, pero como siempre, dominando la situación.

**Sentimientos inconclusos**

**.**

Midorima se levantó de la mesa del local y caminó hacia el baño. Cuando se detuvo frente al espejo, supo que las cervezas, efectivamente, se le habían subido a la cabeza. Estaba algo mareado, por ello se mojó el rostro para luego volver a colocarse los lentes. Si ya veía borroso sin ellos, no quería arriesgarse a perderlos y no ver nada.

Entonces escuchó la puerta a su costado abrirse y vio a Aomine entrar. Jeans ajustados, bototos altos y una playera blanca holgada. Ese chico se vestía casual, pero aquel pantalón se le ceñía muy bien al cuerpo. Mierda, su mente había comenzado a divagar.

Se encontró con la mirada del moreno, que sonreía socarrón, lo había atrapado mirándolo. Midorima dio un respingo y volvió a mirar el espejo, sacudiendo las manos para luego darle la espalda a Aomine mientras sacaba un poco de papel para secarse el rostro.

Cuando se giró, Aomine estaba frente a él, mirándolo con suave interés. A Midorima se le tensó el estómago.

—Estás muy tenso, Midorima —dijo el moreno y se acercó otro poco, dándose cuenta de que el otro daba un paso atrás, con el sonrojo estampado en las mejillas—. Necesitas relajarte o te va a dar algo.

Midorima no pudo decir nada a eso, porque Aomine lo había tomado de la muñeca y lo había metido dentro de uno de los cubículos del baño.

—Aomine —lo llamó, pero cuando el moreno lo miró al fin, sus ojos azules refulgían con una extraña intensidad—. ¿Q-qué haces?

Aomine le estaba subiendo los bordes de la camisa y su perfume mezclado con el aroma de la cerveza le estaba pegando en la nariz, aturdiéndolo, dejándole en claro a Midorima la cercanía que tenían.

Pero Aomine no contestó, levantando el rostro y besándolo de improviso. La lengua se coló sin ningún cuidado, entraba y salía deslizándose sobre su lengua, rozando el paladar y las piernas ya empezaban a temblarle. Midorima sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, admitía que el moreno besaba bien, demasiado bien, y ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni ganas de alejarse.

Con los sentidos embotados, Midorima abrió los ojos cuando Aomine soltó sus labios y comenzó a descender por su cuerpo, desatando el cinturón y bajando el cierre. Su pene estaba semi erecto cuando el moreno lo tomó suavemente y abrió la boca para meterlo todo de una sola vez. Midorima lo vio cerrar los ojos para contener la primera arcada.

—Había olvidado lo grande que eres, Midorima.

—Eres tan vulgar —soltó el aludido, apretando los dientes y acomodando los lentes sobre su nariz.

—Pero eso te gusta, ¿no? —dijo Aomine dándole una chupada a la cabeza, un sonido morboso que Midorima no alcanzó a apreciar porque esa lengua se movía justo sobre en orificio de la punta—. Te vas a sentir bien, Midorima, lo sabes.

Claro que lo sabía, porque aquella no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba entre ellos. Al parecer, Aomine siempre había tenido cierto interés en lo recatado que Midorima era, queriendo sacarlo de esa faceta, deleitándose con sus sonrojos y con lo que podía hacer con ese chico.

Aomine había descubierto aquello cuando eran compañeros de equipo. Midorima era bueno con los estudios y tomaba la responsabilidad de ayudar al moreno para que no faltara a los partidos, esa era la ocasión que Aomine aprovechaba. En ese entonces había sido algo más curioso, descubriendo y tanteando terreno. Se besaban, se masturbaban y tocaban por todas partes.

Esos encuentros se habían acabado cuando Aomine dejó de creer en el juego y se distanció de todos. Aun así, nunca habían perdido contacto. Para cuando Aomine volvió a jugar como antes, las miradas de interés y las frases con doble intención en sus conversaciones habían vuelto, pero solo hasta ese momento Aomine había hecho algo.

Midorima se quejó ronco cuando el vaivén de la boca del moreno comenzó, de arriba abajo, apretando con los labios y acariciando con la lengua. La saliva ya lo tenía empapado y la sensación era increíble.

Los ojos azules estaban clavados en él y la vista era muy incitadora, porque el moreno se alejaba y le sonreía, lamiéndose los labios, también disfrutaba de lo que le hacía.

Siseó cuando la punta se deslizó contra la mejilla suave y caliente de Aomine. Rozaba la erección con la boca y lo hacía chocar contra el interior de su mejilla, haciendo que Midorima se tapara la boca para evitar que sus jadeos se escucharan desde afuera.

Escuchó la puerta principal ser abierta y las voces de dos personas al entrar. Se sintió repentinamente nervioso y Aomine se levantó para arrimarse a él, con los labios cerca de su oído.

—Parece que estás a punto de correrte —susurró contra su piel causándole otro escalofrío.

Midorima cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir la mano de Aomine comenzar a masturbarlo con fuerza. Solo quería que esos chicos se fueran para poder dejarlo salir, necesitaba que su voz se escapara porque el placer lo estaba consumiendo.

Sus caderas se movían contra la mano de Aomine, con un sonido hueco que si se escuchaba afuera, ya ni le importaba. Escuchó el agua de la cadena correr en el cubículo de al lado, la conversación de esos chicos se reanudó. Pero Midorima no podía soportarlo más, tomó el rostro de Aomine y lo besó con fuerza, abriendo la boca y acallando su voz contra los labios del moreno. Lo sintió gruñir en respuesta pero su juicio ya estaba perdido.

No supo en que momento esos hombres abandonaron el baño, él solo estaba concentrado en las sensaciones. Empujó a Aomine contra la pared sin dejar de besarlo ni mover las caderas contra su mano, podía sentir la punta de su pene rozar la tela del pantalón del chico.

Era Aomine, con esa sonrisa socarrona y la mirada ardiente. Con toda esa energía en la cancha contrastando con su pereza en el día a día. Esa aura demasiado intensa que lo arrastraba sin poder evitarlo. Aomine y él se llevaban extrañamente bien, ninguno quería problemas innecesarios y se dedicaban a lo suyo. En sus encuentros, aunque Aomine dominaba la situación, una vez que Midorima perdía el control el moreno se dejaba hacer satisfecho. Era química pura.

Midorima se estaba corriendo, con chorros intermitentes que eran recibidos por la mano de Aomine, que le estaba mordiendo los labios con una sonrisa mientras Midorima sentía la vergüenza ir y volver en su mente.

—Mierda.

—Pensé que no decías palabrotas, Midorima —dijo Aomine sacando papel higiénico y limpiándose la mano.

Jaló la cadena del baño tirando el papel dentro y salió, mirando hacia los lados e indicándole a Midorima que podía salir también, no había nadie. Se lavó las manos y se detuvo cerca de la puerta mientras Midorima tenía un debate interno. Midorima reconocía la sensación, lo tuvo todas esas veces cuando eran jóvenes y algo así pasaba entre ellos. ¿Eso sería todo? ¿Qué quería conseguir Aomine? ¿Por qué se sentía repentinamente desilusionado cuando el moreno se alejaba?

—Midorima —lo llamó poniendo la mano en la manilla de la puerta—. No vine en mi motocicleta, supongo que vas a llevarme a mi departamento, está en el centro. Puedes quedarte.

Entonces abrió la puerta y salió sin mirar atrás. Midorima jamás sabía que esperar de Aomine, con él nada es certero. Pero le gustaba, la forma en que lo miraba y lo hacía sentir. Esta vez no lo dejaría pasar, llegarían hasta el final.


	26. Kise x Kuroko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise x Kuroko: “¿Qué tenía que hacer para ser su luz? Kise no pudo reprimir la carcajada amarga y las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos ante aquel pensamiento. Era injusto, muy injusto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta shipp me gusta mucho. Kise tiene cierta adoración por Kuroko, es MUY obvio. Y cuando Kuroko le fue a dar ánimos antes del partido contra Tōō, supe que era mutuo. Porque Kuroko se muestra bastante cercano a Kise con el paso de los capítulos. A pesar de eso, siento que esta pareja está cargada de angst pero también de mucho fluff. Aw, el contraste los hace muy intensos. Me gustan.

**Luz**

**.**

**1**

Kise sonrió con amargura al verlos alejarse. Kuroko estaba caminando junto a Kagami, ese chico pelirrojo al que había escogido como su luz.

¿Qué tenía que hacer él para serlo? Kise no pudo reprimir la carcajada amarga y las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos ante aquel pensamiento. Era injusto, muy injusto. Él quería ser la luz de Kuroko, el que lo apoyara dentro y fuera de la cancha, el que estuviera a su lado en todo momento. Pero Kuroko parecía pasar de él olímpicamente.

Era cruel.

Kise estaba perdidamente enamorado. Enamorado de ese carácter fuerte, de su ser inquebrantable, de lo incondicional que era Kuroko con sus amigos. Lo fue con ellos, pero Teiko había destruido eso y Kise había pagado las consecuencias. Kuroko había fijado una distancia entre ellos y ahora parecía aún más inalcanzable.

Había ido a buscarlo personalmente, a pedirle que fuera parte de su equipo y Kuroko se había negado sin dudarlo. Kise estaba desesperado.

 

**2**

Kise quería ganarle a Kagami para probar que no era merecedor de ser su luz, de que él podría serlo. Pero el pelirrojo había ganado y con ello había destruido toda esperanza en Kise. Se sentía mal, muy mal.

Había perdido en control con facilidad, preso de las ansias por ganar y Kuroko junto a su nueva luz los habían derrotado. En su propia cancha, frente a su escuela.

Kise salió de allí para mojarse la cara. Se daría por vencido, Kuroko jamás lo vería de una forma especial. Apenas y lo consideraba un amigo, o eso sentía. ¿Quizás estaba siendo melodramático? Bueno, así era Kise, cuando algo lo afectaba, era en serio. Además, sus sentimientos se estaban comenzando a desbordar y ya no podía con ello. Aquello se le había salido de control.

 

**3**

—Eres injusto, Kurokocchi.

—¿Kise-kun?

Y se habían desbordado. Kise estaba llorando con fuerza, lágrimas gruesas que mostraban el dolor  y la frustración acumulada, lo mucho que le dolía el corazón. Porque Kuroko estaba ahí, dándole ánimos, hablándole con dulzura y mirándolo con intensidad, sus palabras cargadas de apoyo.

Kise se había resignado a que él no sería nada importante en la vida de Kuroko, por más que quisiera. Se había rendido y ahí estaba el chico, haciendo que su corazón latiera tan rápido que las costillas le dolían.

—Me gustas, Kurokocchi, me gustas hace tanto… y ya no puedo con esto —dijo Kise, mirándolo por fin.

Kuroko le devolvía la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos, parecía asombrado. Pero Kise se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y no se sintió listo para el inminente rechazo. Así que se secó las lágrimas y miró hacia el frente, los árboles frente a él dejándose mecer por el viento.

—Lo que pase ahora, depende de ti, Kurokocchi —dicho aquello, Kise se giró y caminó hacia la puerta, para entrar nuevamente al gimnasio.

Dejó atrás a Kuroko y lejos de sentirse mejor por haber sacado aquello de adentro, sintió miedo. Miedo a perderlo, miedo a lo que sucedería luego o a lo que no pasaría jamás.

 

**4**

Kise se movía por la cancha con rapidez, el rebote de la pelota era estridente contra el piso, mezclándose con el de sus zapatillas al raspar la cancha.

Quería botar toda esa frustración acumulada. Aomine lo había destrozado en la cancha y no tenía a qué aferrarse. Kuroko no había vuelto a hablarle y no lo culpaba, seríaa lo mejor. Ahora no solo su orgullo estaba destrozado, sino que su corazón también.

El tiempo lo cura todo, le había dicho su Senpai, Kasamatsu.

—Kise-kun.

La pelota rebotó contra el aro y cayó afuera. Kise sintió que su estómago había caído hasta el fondo, dejándole un vacío que se extendía hasta su garganta.

Tomó aire y se giró, encontrándose con esos ojos celestes clavados en él. Kuroko estaba serio, pero su mirada era suave, Kise no quiso hacerle caso a su presentimiento, porque aunque Kuroko no pareciera molesto, eso no aseguraba que lo que siguiera fuera bueno o malo.

—Kurokocchi —habló más para convencerse de que el chico estaba allí, frente a él.

—Tú eres el injusto.

—¿Qué? —Kise pestañeó con rapidez, frunciendo el ceño levemente al sentirse confundido.

Kuroko avanzó, lo tomó por el cuello de la playera y jaló. Sintió el calor húmedo del sudor impregnado y el aroma de Kise, perceptible y caliente. Lo besó, juntando sus bocas y encajando sus labios.

Cuando Kuroko lo soltó, Kise no fue capaz de moverse, con el rostro a su altura y mirándolo con sorpresa. El chico de cabellos celestes tenía los pómulos rojos por el rubor, se veía precioso. Y lo había besado.

—Nunca pensé que fuera amor, Kise-kun, creí que era un capricho por el hecho de que no te daba la atención que acostumbras a recibir…

—Eso es un tanto cruel, ¿no? —lo interrumpió Kise, enarcando una ceja.

—Pero también me gustas, Kise-kun —continuó Kuroko, sonriendo esta vez.

Kise sonrió también, pero sus ojos se volvieron llorosos, esta vez el sentimiento que se desbordaba en su interior era de felicidad. Enterró las manos en el cabello de Kuroko, atrayéndolo hacia sí y besándolo con fuerza. Quería devorarlo, lo había añorado por tanto tiempo que apenas podía contenerse.

Su boca lo reclamaba todo, jalando de sus labios y succionando de vez en cuando. Sintió a Kuroko quejarse quedo. Su lengua se deslizó de forma involuntaria, acto reflejo, y el chico intentaba seguirle el ritmo.

Kuroko se alejó de pronto y vio el hilo de saliva que unió sus bocas por segundos.

—Yo… es mi primer beso, ¿podrías ser más paciente, Kise-kun? —dijo jadeante, tapándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Kise asintió sin dejar de sonreír. Se había rendido, había renunciado a aquello cuando la solución siempre había sido declararse, hablar claro, ¿pero cómo saberlo? La personalidad de Kise no era de muchas palabras, sino acciones, él daba por sentado que siempre eran interpretadas correctamente. En cambio con Kuroko había que ser claros a través de las palabras.

Lo haría, se esforzaría por decirle a Kuroko cuanto lo quería, fuerte y claro. Cada vez que lo tuviera entre sus brazos. No lo dejaría ir.

 

**Bonus**

Kise se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama mientras Kuroko descansaba la espalda contra su pecho, sentado entre sus piernas.

—Si te gustaba, ¿por qué no me elegiste como tu luz? —Preguntó Kise, dejando el celular a un lado de la cama.

—Porque no necesitas de una sombra para brillar, Kise-kun —contestó Kuroko sin levantar la vista de su libro y el rubio deseó ver su expresión en ese momento.

O quizás no, porque estaba tan sonrojado que el rostro le ardía y cosquilleaba. Mierda, no se esperaba una respuesta como esa.

Lo amaba, no había nada más certero para Kise que eso.


	27. Aomine x Akashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine x Akashi: “Aomine no había podido evitar ser envuelto por él, porque Akashi le daba una atención diferente, era suave pero estricto. Saberse especial le gustaba. Y Akashi dominaba en todo aspecto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akashi y su voz. Sus ojos. Su actitud absoluta. Me gusta con todas sus facetas. Aomine… bombón. Mi debilidad absoluta. Después de leer el Extra Game y ver como Aomine se comporta con Akashi, bueno, no pude resistirme a emparejarlos. Porque el moreno se muestra sumiso pero en confianza.  
> Zhena. Un besazo para ti. Espero que te guste.

**Un sentimiento absoluto**

**.**

Para Aomine nunca fue difícil hacerle caso a Akashi. El chico tenía una mirada única, su semblante pasivo, demasiado, era lo que intimidaba, que fuera muy seguro de sí mismo. Sabía de su poder y talento, pero lo usaba cuando debía. La mayoría de las veces ni siquiera eso, con su presencia sabías que él era _absoluto._

Aunque no solo era eso, Akashi trataba a Aomine de una forma especial, era paciente y le permitía cosas que a los demás no. Aomine jamás fue víctima de su mirada, de la “rotura de tobillos”. Porque Akashi reconocía su potencial y le hacía apreciarlo, que se sintiera orgulloso de ser un monstruo.

Por eso Aomine no había podido evitar ser envuelto por él, porque Akashi le daba una atención diferente, era suave pero estricto. Saberse especial le gustaba.

—Estás desconcentrado, Daiki —dijo Akashi trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad y Aomine tragó con fuerza.

Akashi dominaba en todo aspecto. Estaba en la mansión del chico, tendido en su cama. El moreno tiró de las muñecas por acto reflejo y sintió lo tenso de las amarras alrededor de ellas. Estaba amarrado a la cabecera de la cama, no le dolía, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedir que se soltara.

Aomine lo vio sonreír y tragó con fuerza. Estaba tendido, completamente desnudo, a su absoluta voluntad.

Sabía que era el único que tenía esa clase de intimidad con Akashi, un chico quisquilloso pero que tenía ciertos fetiches a los que estaba dispuesto a someterse, porque la recompensa era increíble.

El chico de ojos bicolor se lamió los labios y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, usando solo ropa interior de color negro. Aomine se deleitó al ver esas blancas y delgadas piernas alrededor de sus caderas, sus pieles contrastaban tan bien, que movió las manos tentado a tocarlo y, por supuesto, no pudo.

—Pareces un poco frustrado. Pero tranquilo, te compensaré —dijo Akashi con una sonrisa ladina, enfocando esos ojos bicolor en él.

Su pene semi erecto descansaba sobre su abdomen, ya comenzaba a endurecerse de pura excitación, por la ansiedad de Aomine por Akashi, de que lo tocara, de sentirlo. Oh, Aomine ya estaba duro.

Akashi gateó sobre su cuerpo y se inclinó sobre su boca para darle un beso suave, al contraste de Aomine, que abrió la boca tratando de atrapar sus labios pero el chico se alejó antes, satisfecho con la frustración de Aomine.

Pero a Akashi le gustaba satisfacerlo, porque Aomine era sumiso ante él, había caído en los sentimientos y era mutuo. El moreno le había mostrado un mundo que no conocía, no era amable con él por querer conseguir algo, era porque realmente estaba interesado y eso Akashi no podía ignorarlo.

Descendió por su cuerpo besando la línea que se había formado en su abdomen por los músculos marcados, su piel suave y el color tostado lo incitaban a morder y besar. Akashi podía hacer lo que quisiera con él y eso era un verdadero deleite en el que regocijarse.

Akashi abrió la boca y sacó la lengua, mojando toda la longitud antes de comenzar a bombear con los labios. Aomine no tardó en ponerse completamente duro, como una pierda, estimulado por la boca y la lengua del chico, que chupaba con ganas. Lo metía en la boca hasta que sus labios rozaban los bellos en la base de su pene y volvía a subir. El _pop_ se escuchaba cuando lo dejaba salir de su boca y el moreno retorcía las caderas para follar su boca.

Jamás se hubiese imaginado una escena así, porque Akashi se veía como un chico recatado, de modales finos. Pero ahí estaba, chupándole la polla hasta que le dieran arcadas. Aomine quería correrse solo de pensar en eso, y en que era el único.

Akashi sintió ese pene dar un respingo contra sus labios, palpitando levemente y supo que el moreno estaba por correrse, así que le dio un fuerte apretón a la base, haciéndolo jadear por el orgasmo interrumpido.

—Maldita sea —se quejó Aomine tirando de las cuerdas.

El pelirrojo le besó la cadera, sonriendo de medio lado, realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

Akashi se levantó de la cama y sacó del mueble una botella de lubricante. Volvió a su lado y se subió a horcajadas nuevamente, esta vez desnudo, dejando que su pene se rozara con el de Aomine, que siseó ante el toque. El chico se apoyó en el abdomen del moreno y llevó la mano con lubricante hacia atrás, para comenzar a tocarse.

—Mn —se quejó Akashi, apretando los labios, comenzando a mover la mano en su estrada y dilatándose a sí mismo.

Aomine tiró de las cuerdas, era una vista magnífica, con el chico sobre su cuerpo, moviendo la mano, era demasiado sugerente. Mierda, Akashi era sexy, mejor que cualquier chica… mejor que cualquiera. Aomine estaba en su límite de nuevo, goteando semen como loco, podía sentirlo resbalar por todo su longitud.

—Akashi… por favor —soltó Aomine con la voz cortada, queriendo mover las caderas abrumado por la excitación, pero no queriendo interrumpir el toqueteo del chico.

Akashi subió hasta su boca y lo besó con fuerza, dejando que Aomine metiera la lengua una y otra vez, como si lo estuviera follando, una promesa de lo que se vendría. Jaló de sus labios, todo saliva y dientes, Aomine realmente estaba ansioso.

El de ojos bicolor abrió la piernas y tomó la punta del duro pene del moreno, acomodándolo en su entrada y dejándose caer con suavidad, tomándolo por entero de una sola vez. Dolía, porque Aomine era grande, pero rozaba ese punto en su interior que abrumaba su cuerpo de placer de forma esporádica. Podía soportarlo.

—Aomine —jadeó apoyando las manos en su abdomen, sintiendo los músculos contraerse bajo sus dedos cuando comenzó a moverse.

Sus caderas subían y bajaban, frotando la longitud que se abría paso en sus entrañas. Se sentía demasiado bien, el calor de ese duro miembro rozándolo todo, la forma en que Aomine lo miraba con hambruna, con un deseo tan intenso que Akashi se estremecía, sabiendose dueño de todo eso.

El vaivén de sus caderas se volvió frenético, no quería alargarlo más, estaba tan excitado como él y los sentimientos al borde del colapso.

—Akashi, suéltame, vamos —pidió Aomine tirando de las cuerdas mientras alzaba las caderas, haciendo que el chico gimiera agudo, desesperándolo aún mas—. Por favor…

Akashi se levantó para tomar las tijeras de su mesita de noche y cortó las cuerdas, no tenía la paciencia para desatarlo y Aomine para esperar.

Aomine en cuanto se vio libre, lo tomó de las caderas y lo puso contra la cama, sosteniéndole las piernas por debajo de las rodillas y enterrándose en su interior de una sola vez.

—¡Ah! Aomine… —Akashi dejó salir su voz, arqueando la espalda y alzando las manos sobre su cabeza para aferrarse a las sábanas.

Aomine se movía contra sus caderas a un ritmo fuerte, parejo y continuo. Se enterraba hasta que sus pieles chocaban, un sonido húmedo por el lubricante y el pre semen que comenzaba a botar.

El moreno se inclinó para morder los rozados botones que se alzaban para él, estimulándolo, buscando que se corriera solo con rozar su próstata. Porque conocía tan bien el cuerpo de Akashi, que sabía el ángulo exacto en el que moverse para hacerlo explotar.

El de ojos bicolor se había rendido, con el cuerpo meciéndose sobre la cama con violencia mientras su voz salía con toda su fuerza. Se iba a correr.

Aomine lo miraba con el sudor perlando su frente, el placer nublando su razón hasta el punto de no medir su fuerza. Le apretó las caderas con las manos, sabiendo que quedarían marcas, golpeando con fuerza y sintió las manos de Akashi arañándole los brazos, el ardor de la piel rasgada.

Se corrió en su interior, enterrado hasta el fondo y en el momento que Akashi sintió su interior caliente, el orgasmo fue desatado, un chorro continuó que bañó su abdomen mientras las piernas le temblaban.

Aomine se inclinó para besarle el hueso de la clavícula, la curvatura del cuello, bajo la mandíbula, luego las mejillas, hasta que Akashi dejó de temblar. Entonces el chico giró el rostro para besar a Aomine en la boca, suave, sintiendo sus labios secos.

Se miraron por un momento demasiado intenso y Aomine supo que ya no había vuelta atrás para él.

—Te quiero, y sé que no es lo que quieres escuchar, pero te quiero —dijo mirándolo a los ojos, sabiendo que no podía ser de otra forma.

—Lo sabía Daiki, pero te equivocas, quería escucharlo. Te tomaste tu tiempo.

Aomine rio de forma nasal, porque era exacto como Akashi. No había romanticismo, solo cosas obvias a sus ojos. Salió de su interior y se recostó a su lado, tomando la sábana que seguramente era carísima y estaba hecha un desastre. Akashi se acomodó sobre su pecho y suspiró.

—También me gustas, Daiki. Espero que sepas hacerte cargo de ello.

El moreno abrió los ojos, pero no tenía palabras para ello. No podía mentirle a Akashi, así que prefirió besarle la frente. Nada de promesas imposibles, solo actitudes naturales, gestos que nacían en el momento, la química de sus personalidades.

Akashi era absoluto en su vida y él se convertiría en lo mismo para él, Aomine se encargaría de ello.


	28. Wakamatsu x Sakurai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakamatsu x Sakurai: “El chico estaba rojo, se mordió el labio inferior y miró al piso sin dejar de caminar. A Wakamatsu se le detuvo el corazón con esa imagen, fue como estrellarse de lleno contra una muralla. Tenía ganas de besarlo ahí mismo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gusta Wakamatsu, su cabello y su porte, tan tosco para muchas cosas. Sakurai, me parece un chico tierno a su manera. Punto. Además, ¿Cómo no emparejarlos? Wakamatsu siempre al pendiente del chico, mostrándose celoso cuando Aomine se acercaba. Eso es suficiente para mí.

**Revelaciones**

**.**

Wakamatsu alzó la mirada cuando la chica se le declaró. Él solo quería que aquello terminara pronto, no porque le molestara, sino porque le daba mucha vergüenza. La peor parte venía, la de rechazarla. No disfrutaba ni un poquito de ello.

—Lo siento, pero ya tengo a alguien más.

—Oh, vamos. Sé que eso les has dicho a todas, pero es mentira, nunca te veo con nadie más que Sakurai-kun —soltó la chica cruzándose de brazos. Ahora que el rubio ceniza era capitán del equipo, se había vuelto muy popular. Ella era la más guapa de su clase, era _obvio_ que él no la rechazaría.

El chico se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado, por primera vez no se sentía mal por rechazar a una chica, bueno, a _esa_ chica en particular.

Ante su silencio y la mirada aburrida, la chica de cabellos castaños se giró con dramatismo y se fue. Él solo pudo suspirar cansado, no quería enredos ni problemas y las chicas eran sinónimo de ello. Él solo estaba concentrado en sus clases y el club.

Wakamatsu se detuvo en la entrada de la escuela, mirando a Sakurai que lo esperaba bajo la sombra de un árbol. Su corazón latía con fuerza, porque el chico lo había esperado de todos modos para ir juntos a casa.

—¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó Wakamatsu cuando se detuvo frente a él.

—Sí, lo siento.

Caminaron a paso lento, conversando de básquetbol y Wakamatsu le preguntaba su opinión sobre algunos detalles del entrenamiento. Sakurai le contestaba sin dejar de sonreír, con ánimos y de forma fluida. No se tupía, cuando estaba con él no se disculpaba. Wakamatsu se había dado cuenta de ello hacía bastante tiempo y no podía sacar las miles de especulaciones que rondaban por su cabeza.

Una en especial.

—Sakurai —habló de repente, interrumpiendo al castaño, que le devolvió la mirada un tanto confundido—. ¿Te gusto?

La pregunta había salido de sus labios sin poder contenerla porque Wakamatsu era alguien a quien no le gustaba irse por las ramas. Él quería aclarar su duda y ahí estaba, mirando a Sakurai con intensidad.

El chico estaba rojo, se mordió el labio inferior y miró al piso sin dejar de caminar. A Wakamatsu se le detuvo el corazón con esa imagen, fue como estrellarse de lleno contra una muralla. Tenía ganas de besarlo ahí mismo.

—Porque a mí me gustas —terminó de decir, aprovechando el impulso.

El chico lo miró esta vez, sus enormes ojos cafés llenos de asombro lo encandilaron por instantes.

Mierda, a Wakamatsu no le gustaba los problemas, además, quería concentrarse completamente en su rol como capitán. Pero ahí estaba, cediendo a sus sentimientos e impulsos recién descubiertos.

Sakurai siempre le había llamado la atención, su timidez y dulzura cuando hablaba, pero se tomaba muy en serio lo que se proponía, dejando salir parte de su carácter. Era recién que se daba cuenta de que ese “me llama la atención” era una atracción romántica.

 Wakamatsu sintió sus mejillas calientes cuando avanzó hacia el castaño, por fin la vergüenza estaba haciendo su aparición y ya era demasiado tarde.

—Sí, Wakamatsu-san, me gustas —soltó cuando el rubio ceniza alzó su rostro tomando su mentón—. Lo siento si no… —pero lo interrumpió cuando sus bocas se unieron al fin

Fue un toque suave, donde ambos encajaron sus bocas para tantear terreno, para probarse. Se sentía bien, el aliento caliente contra la boca del otro, el roce se sus labios, la succión que vino después.

A Sakurai le gustaba Wakamatsu porque siempre estaba al pendiente de él, preocupado y siendo amable, era un buen amigo, pero el sentimiento amistoso poco había durado cuando Sakurai comenzó a fijarse en otras cosas. Sus facciones marcadas, su altura, esos brazos firmes, su voz, que aunque ruidosa, era profunda cuando hablaba con él. Luego descubrió su temperamento al asumir la capitanía, que aunque se llevaba mal con Aomine, se preocupaba por él. No se le había hecho difícil enamorarse de Wakamatsu.

Wakamatsu se separó cuando el aire se le hizo insuficiente, habían agarrado un ritmo bastante profundo y apenas fue consciente de ello, sólo pensaba en lo bien que se sentía. Le gustaba su cuerpo menudo pero firme, el cabello corto contra sus dedos. Quizás siempre fue gay o era Sakurai el único que le gustaba, pero ya no importaba, solo podía perderse en el sonrojo de su rostro y sus labios húmedos.

—Te dejaré en tu casa —dijo Wakamatsu, incapaz de dejar que otro viera esa expresión en lo que quedaba de camino. O de vida.

Sakurai sería declarado su completa debilidad.


	29. Mayuzumi x Akashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayuzumi x Akashi: “—¿Sabes por qué acepté unirme a Rakuzan? —Soltó Mayuzumi de pronto, porque no tenía tacto, porque no le gustaba guardarse las cosas. A ese punto, ya no tenía nada que perder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mayuzumi y su cabello gris me mata. Si bien su temperamento no es el mejor, eso me parece más interesante, porque su relación con Akashi la hace diferente. Akashi. Él y sus dos facetas son imposibles de ignorar, así que aquí quise mostrar parte de la original: dulce, amable, atento. Alguna vez escribiré algo de ellos, pero jugando con su diferencia de edad. Meiréalinfierno:v

**No es un adiós**

**.**

Mayuzumi miró desde la altura los árboles del patio de la escuela. Sentía un desánimo extraño, sentimientos que se le hacían prácticamente ajenos, porque él no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas. Siempre se había aislado de su entorno porque no le gustaban los problemas, prefería la paz de la soledad, entreteniéndose con la lectura de novelas ligeras.

Agradecía pasar desapercibido para la mayoría si se lo proponía, porque cuando dejaba salir su carácter, no había quién no lo tomar en cuenta.

Entonces llegó Akashi, un chico menor que él, pero que su mirada bicolor hacía notar que él tenía el control sobre todo lo que quisiera. Lo tuvo sobre él en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron. Mayuzumi ya lo había visto antes, ese chico no podía pasar desapercibido para nadie, pero jamás se imaginó que él mismo fuera a hablarle para pedirle que se uniera al equipo de básquetbol.

Habían pasado tantas cosas hasta ese momento…

Ahora ya era un graduado y no iría más a la escuela. Era su último día de clases y no se había despedido de nadie, no había asistido a ninguna ceremonia. Akashi estaba de pie a su lado, pero no era el mismo ser que había conocido en ese entonces, ese chico era liviano y dulce.

—¿Sabes por qué acepté unirme a Rakuzan? —Soltó Mayuzumi de pronto, porque no tenía tacto, porque no le gustaba guardarse las cosas. A ese punto, ya no tenía nada que perder—. Porque me parecías atractivo.

Entonces Mayuzumi giró el rostro, esperando ver la expresión seria de Akashi, esa donde nada lo inmutaba o sorprendía, él lo sabía todo. En cambio, unos ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de asombro fue lo que se encontró.

En este instante ya no le parecía atractivo, de esa forma sexual de antes, donde se imaginaba las innumerables cosas que Akashi le haría y él gustoso aceptaría. Ahora le parecía _lindo,_ con todo lo que la palabra abarcaba.

No se resistió, porque ya no estaba esa barrera que imponía Akashi hacia su persona, así que el mayor caminó hacia él y le acarició la mejilla, ahora sus ojos se encontraron.

—Yo te serví, Akashi, así que también me llevaré algo de ti —dijo Mayuzumi, inclinándose y besando esos suaves labios.

Sintió los de Akashi presionar contra los suyos, pero no vino un suspiro o un estremecimiento como en los mangas que leía, no. El pelirrojo era un chico después de todo. Akashi abrió la boca y se besaron al fin, uniendo sus labios, chupando y jalando, haciéndolo sonar cuando se separaban. Fue coordinado, donde ninguno de los dos dominó, pero a Mayuzumi le temblaban las manos, abrumado por querer tocarlo por todas partes.

Cuando se separaron, Mayuzumi miró esos ojos rojos con intensidad, sabiendo que su propia mirada no transmitiría todos los sentimientos que tenía.

—Mayuzumi-san.

Esa voz firme lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Besó a Akashi, un hombre, menor que él, con un carácter de cuidado a pesar de que ya no estaba esa aura absoluta de antes. Sí, se sentía tan estúpido como cuando aceptó unirse al equipo de básquetbol.

—Adiós, Akashi —dijo pasando los dedos por ese cabello rojo, se sentía suave, un toque efímero, un gesto que buscaba ser casual, pero estaba muy lejos de serlo.

—Nos veremos, Mayuzumi-san —se despidió el chico.

Mayuzumi se giró al oír eso, encontrándose con la sonrisa ladina del chico. Aquello era una promesa, Mayuzumi lo sintió bajo la piel. Porque aunque Akashi recuperara su personalidad original, mucho más dulce, era parte de su esencia ser certero, tan seguro de sí mismo y sus palabras que todo parecía un decreto cuando salía de sus labios. Los mismos que quería volver a sentir.

Mayuzumi por fin tuvo el valor para irse, porque ahora sabía que habría una segunda vez para hacerlo.  


	30. Aomine x Kasamatsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine x Kasamatsu: “Terminó cediendo, como siempre. Aomine era su debilidad hecha hombre y no podía ser de otra forma, fue como si todo condujera hacia el moreno reclamando todo de él.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi fucking OTP crack. Era IMPOSIBLE no añadirlos, otsea. Me gustan desde ese partido donde chocaron y Aomine cuando lo levantó, Kasamatsu le dijo que tuviera más respeto con sus mayores y asddaddsdadadsd ¡Aomine lo ayudó a levantarse y le dijo Senpai! Para mí fue más que suficiente. Primero, porque Aomine es mi debilidad ya RE declarada. Segundo, AMO a Kasamatsu y podría emparejarlo con el mundo (no me opongo a un Kasamatsu x Leana :v) Además, Aomine se comporta distinto con Kasamatsu y este parece tenerle una paciencia única. Los amo. He dicho.  
> Semi AU.

**Contra todo**

**.**

Una mujer de cabellos negros se detuvo en la puerta para calzarse los zapatos de tacón negro. Entonces sus ojos azules se toparon con los de su hijo, que la despedía en la puerta.

—Me reuniré con tu padre en el restaurante, no llegaremos hasta mañana —dijo la mujer con voz suave mientras el azabache se acercaba para recibir un beso en la frente, la mujer no perdía esa costumbre a pesar de que él ya era mayor—. La cena está sobre la mesa de la cocina. Si Aomine-kun está durmiendo, despiértalo para que coma. Nos vemos mañana, cariño.

Su madre cerró la puerta y Kasamatsu soltó un suspiro.

—¿Mamá ya se fue? —Preguntó Aomine parado en el marco de la puerta, rascándose parte de abdomen con pereza mientras bostezaba.

—Sí —contestó Kasamatsu girándose al fin, caminando hacia Aomine, rumbo a la cocina. Escuchó los pasos del moreno seguirlo hasta que se detuvo en la encimera para destapar los potes y calentar la comida—. No llegarán hasta mañana.

Entonces Kasamatsu sintió esos largos brazos rodearlo por la cintura, seguido de su mentón apoyado en el hombro. Su aroma le llegó hasta la nariz y la calidez de su cuerpo le traspasó la ropa.

—Aomine, debemos comer —dijo Kasamatsu con la voz ronca, pero sin hacer ademán para que lo soltara.

—Podemos comer después, ahora te quiero a ti —le rebatió el moreno, comenzando a besarle el cuello con parsimonia, deslizando los labios por su piel, enviando miles de descargas eléctricas por el cuerpo del azabache.

Terminó cediendo, como siempre. Aomine era su debilidad hecha hombre y no podía ser de otra forma, fue como si todo condujera hacia el moreno reclamando todo de él. Siempre había sido así, cuando su madre se casó con el padre de Aomine, este solo tenía catorce años, un mal carácter, la pereza arraigada a su cuerpo y el desinterés por todo tan propio de su edad.

Kasamatsu era unos centímetros más bajo, pero su carácter había ayudado a que el chico lo respetara como el mayor, eran hermanastros, familia. Si bien Aomine nunca fue osco con él, tampoco llamaba su interés, hasta que Kasamatsu comenzó a acercarse. Descubrieron que a ambos les gustaba el básquetbol y practicaban juntos muy seguido en las canchas de su villa. De a poco se fueron haciendo amigos, conversando con fluidez y entrando en confianza. Aomine siempre acudía a él.

Cuando cumplió los diecisiete años todo cambió. El moreno lo evitaba en todo momento, estaba más irritable y aquel cambio afectó a Kasamatsu, que siempre estaba al pendiente, queriendo ser un buen hermano mayor. Pero el azabache no era bueno con las sutilezas y un día lo acorraló en su cuarto para hablar. Fue cuando Aomine le dijo que estaba enamorado de él, parecía frustrado, asustado de ese sentimiento.

Kasamatsu aún no podía encontrar una explicación a ello, solo había actuado con lógica, la lógica de sus sentimientos. Sabía que el sentimiento de Aomine era verdadero y él se haría cargo de él. Dio unos pasos y le acarició el rostro con suavidad, buscando calmar al chico, como lo hacía cuando era más joven.

Le había seguido un beso y condiciones en lo que cambiaría de su relación. Al poco tiempo Kasamatsu supo que no era que se estuviera haciendo responsable, sino que era un sentimiento correspondido, así que habían consolidado aquello declarándose una pareja. Por supuesto todo a escondidas de sus padres, que aunque notaban lo cercana de su relación, jamás dijeron nada.

Ahora Aomine estaba sobre su cuerpo, moviéndose con tal fuerza que la cama chocaba a un ritmo constante contra la pared.

—A-Aomine, estás un poco ansioso hoy —dijo Kasamatsu con la voz jadeante, aferrándose a los brazos del moreno, buscando que se calmara un poco.

—Es sólo… quiero aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos —contestó el moreno defendiéndose, dejando sus caderas pegadas a las de Kasamatsu al detenerse.

El azabache lo miró unos instantes, los ojos azules de Aomine parecían tristes, con un tinte de desesperación que le hundió el alma. Entonces lo supo, Kasamatsu ingresaría a la universidad el año siguiente y lo más probable es que tendría que mudarse, por eso Aomine estaba comportándose así.

Kasamatsu puso una mano en la nuca de Aomine para atraerlo hacia su boca, juntando sus labios en un toque profundo, cargado de sentimientos. El azabache abrió la boca y metió la lengua de una sola vez, buscando provocar a Aomine para que dejara de pensar tanto. Lo sintió ponerse más duro en su interior mientras el gruñido moría contra su boca.

—Vamos, concéntrate —habló Kasamatsu con voz suave, para luego pasar la lengua sobre su boca, desde el mentón hasta la nariz.

—Mierda, Yukio —se quejó Aomine y el mayor supo que había conseguido lo que quería, ya que solo en la intimidad y en la cúspide de la excitación lo llamaba por su nombre.

Aomine comenzó a moverse, arqueando solo la cintura con embestidas certeras que Kasamatsu sintió por todo su cuerpo. El moreno le estaba dando de lleno en su punto dulce y se correría en cualquier momento, ante la atenta mirada del otro.

Boca abierta y brazos firmes sobre el colchón, a cada lado de Kasamatsu, Aomine lo miraba con deseo, hundido en el placer.

Entonces se corrió, a voz en grito y sin vergüenza, apretando los dientes cuando los latigazos de placer lo abrumaron, relajándose cuando Aomine salió de él. Mientras el moreno se quitaba el condón, Kasamatsu le hacía espacio a su lado en la cama.

—Aomine —lo llamó cuando el chico se recostó. Lo diría serio, porque no quería malas interpretaciones, él siempre era claro—. No voy a mudarme, la universidad queda de camino al trabajo de papá y él va a llevarme; y aunque lo hiciera, no podría olvidarte, olvidar lo que siento por ti.

Aomine tragó con fuerza, con un nudo de emoción alrededor de la garganta. Kasamatsu no era bueno con las palabras, pero ahí estaba, haciéndole una promesa, declarándole su amor.

—Te amo, Kasamatsu —dijo Aomine, juntando sus labios en un beso suave—. Ya verás que pronto voy a alcanzarte.

El mayor sonrió amplio, feliz, pero pensando que Aomine no necesitaba alcanzarlo en nada. También estaba enamorado y ni las etapas de la vida, ni nadie podría con ello.

—Te estaré esperando entonces.

Fue todo lo que Kasamatsu dijo, porque no eran necesarias las explicaciones. Ellos se querían y ni la vida misma podría contra ello.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el final –música triste de fondo-  
> Para ser sincera, no quiero que acabe :c Si bien esto comenzó como un mero capricho, donde, literalmente, quería hacerme feliz al escribir estas locuras (porque en serio, para mí este año ha sido realmente difícil y necesitaba un respiro); también me hizo muy feliz que otras personas disfrutaran con esto. Aunque eran parejas crack en su mayoría o no muy populares, le puse mucho cariño y me esforcé para que no quedaran Ooc. Además, quería que fuera coherente para que realmente sintieran que pueden ser posibles. De verdad, espero haber logrado mi cometido.  
> Gracias a todas las personas que se animaron a leer, dejarme sus hermosos reviews y brindarme el apoyo para seguir los 30 días con estas shipps.  
> ¡Pero no es lo último que escribiré de la mayoría! Hay un fic llamado “HALLOWEEN: un oscuro libre albedrío”, [está en mi cuenta de Amor Yaoi (Leana) y Fanfiction (Leana Bodt)] es un AoKi del cual haré una serie. Moriyama x Kasamatsu, Hayakawa por Nakamura y Mitobe x Koganei, además de un KagaKuro que se viene extenso, y otras shipps más. No será necesario leer uno para leer el otro porque serán historias independientes, pero las invito a hacerlo para que puedan atar cabos.  
> Que sepan que los adoro y gracias por disfrutar de esta pequeña locura conmigo.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Sus reviews siempre son amados...  
> Besos de gato~


End file.
